Darth Jeviso
by 666Rik666
Summary: Sith Naruto in Star Wars universe, summary inside. Eventual multicrossover.
1. Enter: Dart Jeviso

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Overlord, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

**Darth Jeviso.**

**Chapter I.**

_The days of old… The days of my youth… The days of being confused, beaten and starved. The days without a purpose. I was alone, helpless, a child, who barely learned to walk, forced to grow faster, to learn how to run, steal and… kill to save his life. Days of me bearing the name of one Uzumaki Naruto. I remember the glares filled with hate, I remember promises filled with lies._

"_You are not prepared to learn the truth… You are not ready… Sometime later… Still nothing about your parents… Not today, I'm sorry Naruto." Words spoken to me by the old man. Words, which I knew were lies, yet I so wanted to believe them. I remember the day when this changed, the day when I opened my eyes to the trust. You see at my home planet power belonged to Shinobi, warriors trained to kill from shadows, to bent elements to their will and seal demons into… well, that part is too early for you, my soon – to – be friend. _

_Government in my word was presented by Kages, leaders of Hidden villages, where shinobi live and Daimyo, the leaders of the nations, Kings of sorts. And in one of such villages I was born. At first I thought , that my birth in darkest hour in the village's history was the reason for citizens' biased judgment of me. Truth, however was far more terrifying. They sealed a demon inside me, turning myself in the weapon of mass destruction, they lied to me, beat me to made me into submissive slave, who bows to their every whim._

_Everything changed when I turned six, when Kumo, one of the Five great Hidden Villages, sent their ambassador to negotiate with us. It was a trick they just needed a reason to get closer to the Hyuuga compound. Their ambassador kidnapped young heiress and fled with her. Unfortunately he met me that night._

_That night my powers first activated. I ripped him to shreds. Fearing my own deed I fled the village. Then I heard the voice, it told me what to do, it led me to the cave, and from the darkness of the cave I reemerged here in the shadows of Korriban. Here the voice became voices, they whispered to me, they taught me. They armed me with knowledge and power._

_Here I was reborn not as Uzumaki Naruto but as something new, as Sith… as Darth Jeviso. Here I trained. Here my power grew. Here in complete darkness I mastered the Sith Arts like no one before me. I saw the moments of past, I saw Sith when the Rule of Two was established. I saw them in numbers building and ruining their Empire. And there in past I saw Him. The only one in existence, who ruled of Darkness and Light, the Grey Master, Darth Revan._

_That name may not speak anything to you my Jedi friend. Your kind has a rather… choosing memory. Your decision in recent centuries also made you less powerful. You proclaim yourselves as Knights of Republic, but how can you protect people if you are so detached from them? How can you help people if even the slightest glint of compassion should be alien to you according to your Code?_

_You are silent now, are you? Because you know that I'm right, isn't it? But let me tell you why I need your help my dear Jedi friend. I saw Revan in my visions and only through his fall to the Dark Side and then death and relearning of Jedi Arts he turned into what he was._

_From pitch black Darkness he managed to see the Light, clearer than anyone, his death cleansed his sins and Light embraced him once more._

_Why I'm telling you this? Because you will teach me in ways of a Jedi and I promise I will set you free. So what is your answer Master Shaak Ti?_

"I supposed to have a choice?" a beautiful togruta woman, bound by energy cuffs and levitated in the center of prison chambers replied to her captor.

"You always have a choice, it's just the results of the other are rather… unpleasurable." She couldn't see her captor only his eyes blood red with a cat – like pupil, they slightly glowed in darkness, which surrounded them.

Togruta sighed "Fine! I hope it will not lead to a mass destruction like all dealings with sith do."

"Good. You made a right choice."

Her captor made a step into the circle of light, created by machine, which held her powerless and prisoner. He was a blonde human with an average height, but very strange eyes, unlike Sith who had bright golden coloring, his eyes were blood red and had a black sclera. Glowing of said eyes and wide black lines on each cheek, combined with long fangs gave him rather feral if not demonic appearance.

"I hope our partnership will be long and productive… Master." Cold shiver run on her back, never before in her life she sensed such feeling of dread, except for this moment, when this young boy called her "Master".

Shaak ti's fears were futile, but in a way still true, she had apprentices before, but Jeviso was unique. He had a complete understanding of the Force, mastery over his dual – edged lightsaber and… absolutely no knowledge of positive emotions.

Shaak Ti couldn't understand, how with such lack of "positive life moments" boy still wasn't a psychotic mass – murderer. Togruta concluded that his nearly limitless curiosity was somehow to blame in current situation.

Without the doubt he was the most promising student she had ever seen, shame he was a Sith. Yet like everybody he had a weakness he couldn't empower his light side force manipulation with positive emotion. He somehow always taped the rage and then slowly turned to the dark side. This infuriated him to no end. He wanted to be a Grey Master, but judging by his progress it would not be soon, if ever will be.

He was loyal to his word, when Shaak Ti taught him everything she knew, he let her go. But before that they had a rather interesting talk.

"Well Master, I think it's a goodbye, but before that… take this." He gave her a datapad.

"What is that?" asked Shaak Ti looking at the information "It looks like… coordinates?"

"That it is. Coordinates of my home world. There are people there in need of guidance and help, though I hate that place, I will not pass an opportunity to help." Said Naruto

"Why?" Shaak Ti was curious she never believed, that the young Sith will manage what he thought to do, but after a lot of time spent with him… he was different from every force – user she met. Nor Jedi, nor Sith. So maybe he will succeed.

"I swore to never be like them and not helping is what they usually do. I may be Sith, but a have principles." Shaak Ti left him and looking at the vanishing form of her ship Naruto tried to reach her in Force. It was his first success in Light Force manipulation.

_I erased Shaak Ti's memories of the planet where we trained, if she is smart enough she will be silent about our meeting. Soon I too left the Korriban, the Galaxy was big and I wanted to see all of it. But wonders aside I was alone and without money and connections, so I made one of the only possible decisions: I went to Tatooine, to met the Hutts, or rather one particular Hutt._

_To say that Jabba was surprised was an understatement, when young boy passes through elite mercenaries and Jabba's personal guards it looks surrealistic. Jabba was surprised, but he knew, if I didn't kill him he still had a chance to negotiate. I said that I heard, that he need a man for an "odd jobs", Jabba understood me right. I became his enforcer._

_For several years I killed Hutts, political rivals of Jabba, thus making him nearly an owner of Hutt Cartel. Power made him arrogant he decided that I was expandable tool and the time of my usefulness has come to an end. He thought wrong._

_I fled to desert leaving the mountains of corpses behind. Everything was good until I fell to the pit. It was covered by sand from the last storm. I stood up and slowly walked to the tunnel. _

_It was a Jackpot! I found the deserted factory for droid creation. Judging by the datapades it was created by Darth Revan, as one of his back – ups if his army fails him, he created several on many planets to attack his enemy's forces if they retake the planets he conquered. A very wise decision attack from within is always a surprise one._

_Yet those droids now serve me. And on my new ship constructed by them I fled to pirate sectors. I needed to meet man named Hondo._

_My droids quickly beat any pirate gang into submission. After Hondo recognized my power I crowned myself as King of Pirates. He did choose wisely. Credits, droids and materials soon turned into armada of pirate ships. Soon our terrorizing attacks crippled support lines of Separatists and Republic both. And then after several days of meditation I received a vision…_

Naruto fell to the floor of his chambers breathing heavily. A strong vision ripped him from his meditation showing him Korriban and old temple on the other side of the planet, compared to the place where he studied under the spirits of the dead.

He took his double lightsaber, attached it to his belt, then covered himself with his black cloak. His metal boots clanged while he marched throw the anger to his personal ship. He put Korriban's coordinates into computer and activated hyperspace engine.

Korriban was as he last remembered it: cruel and deserted world, which craved for the blood of those, who stepped on it's soil, like Sith craved for battle, chaos and conflict. It seemed lifeless, but Naruto knew otherwise underground dark, corrupted life – forms prepared to hunt their prey when sun will set down. Naruto smiled, only the home world of Sith could create such perfect biological killing machines as natural predators of this world. If somebody told him, that worlds filled with Light side are more beautiful, he would eventually agreed, but such worlds as Korriban can give you power to surpass anyone, of course if it didn't kill you first.

He walked to his destination, an old hidden Sith temple, when he heard a scratching sound to his left, slightly above him. Not stopping, he just stretched his hand in that direction and a Sith Lightning violently stroke his target, with whimpering sound a massive burned body fell near Darth Jeviso.

"Predators, thought he, if they hunt using the force, when will they finally evolve enough to understand the danger of such prey as myself. It hurts and busters my pride at the same time, that I can hide my power so well."

He finally reached the Temple, still deep in thought about pluses and minuses of his skills, and stepped into the darkness.

He felt them the same instant, scratching and chirring sounds, combined with stench of their bodies were just another sign. Rakghouls. An ancient creation of the Sith, plague, that turned living in the bloodthirsty monsters. Jeviso ignited his double lightsaber, and charged forward; speed and quick reflexes were his only means to survive the fight, so he moved his weapon so fast that from side it looked like a hissing red circle. Naruto also understood that using Force in such a fight is a double – edged sword, if he used his more powerful moves there was a chance of bringing down the roof of the Temple, thus effectively burring him, rakghouls and the very secrets the Temple had. Using something less powerful was futile; while he will burn one of them others will deal with him.

He looked around and plan formed in his head. He Jumped amplifying his powers with the Force and from air attacked his enemies with Force Storm. Cave was filled with burning and smoking bodies of the rakghouls. While he used the lightning, Naruto managed to notice that one of the sectors of the cave is protected by some sort of shield. He silently landed on the floor and went in that direction.

Barrier passed him without any resistance. He found a statue of the sith behind it, his, somehow Naruto knew, that figure covered in robes was male, only noticeable trait was a mask, which resembled a mandalorian helmet. Naruto was so focused on statue, that he didn't sense any danger, so when Force Push forced him into the wall he was very surprised. He managed to get out from the hole in the wall and finally see his opponent.

It was a rakghoul, but unlike his wild brethren this one stood on his two legs firmly, his appearance was also somehow off… The beast seemed more… aware of surroundings of himself and eventually… it somehow knew the ways of Force. He heard about such rakghouls, their appearance was lastly noted in times of the Old Republic. Jedi called them nekghouls.

Strange, thought Naruto, if it is nekghoul, he must…

"Your life comes to an end, grave robber." A low raspy voice lived the maws of the beast.

Here it is, he can speak. Fascinating.

Instead of an answer Naruto ignited his lightsaber, nekghoul get a dark wide blade attached to his back, sparks of electricity covered it. The beast was fast and strong, but Naruto's muscles amplified through demonic rituals of Kurama and trainings of the Sith, were enough to hold his position.

Nekghoul fought violently, his anger made him stronger, his talent in Dark Side seemed nearly natural, but he had no style and flexibility, his attacks were so predictable, that even the youngling could defeat him, if fought properly and being not intimidated by his looks.

Naruto ducked under massive clawed hand and threw his blade forward right in the center of the wide nekghoul's chest, the he pushed him into the wall and using his moment of disorientation struck him with Force Lightning.

Leaving the fried corpse of his fallen enemy behind Naruto turned to the statue and, while walking stretched his hand, his lightsaber jumped into his palm and he attached it to his belt.

When Naruto moved closer he found out that near the statue was small altar – like cube. When he made a step to the statue he felt something, as if somebody's eyes looked at him, like he was not alone in this place, it wasn't like anything he… no, he felt it already, in darkness of the tombs, where he was trained.

"Show yourself, spirit! I'm not afraid of you! You will answer to my questions and revile the mysteries of my vision!"

Darkness became thicker until it materialized into the form of a figure, a very familiar one, the one in whose honor the statue was built.

"_Who dares to defy my slumber? Who dares to wake up the Dart Revan?"_ Fate has very cruel humor.

Lightning stroke Naruto suddenly and violently, with a moan he fell to his knee. Forcing himself he raised his hands." I will not… fail… I will not yield." thought he, while rising on his legs. Ghost of Revan just doubled the power of the lightning, forcing him on his knee once again.

Suddenly attack stopped Naruto felt how icy cold hand raised him into the air. _"It may have been worse… At least this one has guts." _Heard he. Revan threw him to the foundation of the statue. _"Rise flesh of my flesh, it's unbefitting of my descendant to knell before the shadow of the past."_

"Descendant?" it was hard to breath, damn ghost certainly broke something inside him. "I'm just some bastard child from back watered planet, how can I be your descendant?!"

"_Force moves in mysterious ways young one, but meanwhile take this…"_ by the move of his hand stone cube opened revealing holocron _"The gift of knowledge, young one. Right now I'm not as powerful as before but through you my power too will grow and I will manage to help you more. Now leave this place will crumble soon."_

With those words ghost disappeared and Naruto, after taking holocron, left to his ship.

**Naruto's personal ship. Hyper space.**

Feeling pain from healing burns, Dart Jeviso meditated near holocron. His experience with dealing with those, who trespassed the borders of life, was rather limited. He needed guidance and he knew where start searching.

"Computer download coordinates of Dathomir, I need a consultation from Mother Talzin."

**Meanwhile on Dathomir.**

Mother Talzin meditated, trying to reach her new acolyte Asajj Ventress. She felt that returning her to the Sisterhood was the only thing that could save them. With Dooku and Sidious on their tails and no powerful enough allies, creating a back – up in Ventress was her only option. If others shall fall, she will survive, Talzin knew it, she survived worse.

At this moment, she felt that somebody tried to reach her in force. She opened her mind enough o start the talk. She felt the crazy mix of Dark and Light Force, power that she never felt before. And than came the voice.

"Mother Talzin." She heard whispering voice of intruder. "I need your consultation."

"Consultation?"

"Witches of Dathomir are only ones with experience of talking to spirits, I need your guidance."

Mother Talzin smiled "And what will I gain from it?"

"Support from Pirate King. Interested?"

Pirate King, she heard rumors about him. Warrior in dark robes, who united pirate and mercenaries under his banner, he also had an army of battle droids backing him up. If they fortify Dathomir… she will swear her allegiance to him.

"I will be on Dathomir in two days, I need time to get droids."

**Dathomir. Temple of Sisterhood.**

It has been four days since the negotiations between Mother Talzin and Darth Jeviso . Battle droids created fortifications, while zabraks, who were under control of Mother Talzin, we taught by Darth Jeviso. Right now those two created the plan to help Ventress reach Dathomir.

"So Hondo will smuggle her here along with weapons and materials." Stated Naruto.

"Yes, replied Mother Talzin, and here she will be borne anew."

"Spare me the details, Mother, I still have too much in my hands to deal with, I need to put viruses in CIS computer system. I need to sabotage the cruisers. All these things will not do themselves!"

**Coruscant. Jedi Temple .**

Worried by rising activity of smugglers mercenaries and pirates Jedi Consul tried to create a new strategy.

"…their rising activity near Dathomir, is suspicious." Said Master Windu.

"Agreed, said Master Kenobi, we should sent somebody there, and we shouldn't forget that Dathomir is a den of Mother Talzin. I donot know how, but I can sense, that these facts are connected."

"Right you are Obi – Van, stated Master Yoda, suspicious is it. Send there somebody will we."

"Master, I was on Dathomir and…"

"And ended it bad. Master Secura will go instead."

"Master Yoda, everybody turned to only Togruta in the room, please, let me go with her. I sense, that I must go too."

"Hmm.., such situation was suspicious, fear sense I within you Master Shaak Ti, but nevertheless go you must. Took to padawans with you, Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano, on mission their mentors are and worked together they did. Great results were."

Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura nodded and left the Consul Chambers.

'I hope the right chose they were." Said Windu.

Yoda sighed, "Not from Dathomir, danger sense I, but from old enemies ours. The beast unleashed was, survived they meetings with him, that's why sent them I did."

"Grievous." Whispered Jedi's across the room.

Yoda nodded "Sense his bloodlust I did. Pray for good only can we."

Ahsoka, Aayla, Shaak Ti and Barriss went to the shipyard. Suddenly Shaak Ti raised her arm.

"Wait a minute, we need to wait for someone."

"For whom Master?" Ahsoka asked the question that was in everybody's mind

"For me." Soft female voice made them turn their heads to left. She was covered by black cloak and her face was covered by hood, all that they managed to see was her mouth and threads of dark hair.

"I found her on her home world and saved from abusive relatives, who nearly branded her as slave. She was too old to be send to Jedi Order, but her potential started to reveal itself, so I trained her in secret, I was afraid that she can hurt somebody even without her knowing." Said Shaak Ti "Right now she helps me in "search" for information."

Aayla facepalmed "I will not remind you that this is against rules of the Jedi, but in her case… not doing something will be far more disastrous."

"Thank you Aayla, Hinata dear, you can show girls your face." Now named Hinata lifted her hood revealing a very beautiful face alongside her strange silver eyes and long dark hair.

Five females slowly get into the shuttle.

**Meanwhile in separatist's sector.**

Grievous proudly looked at limitless lines of his droid army. Soldiers, that don't require sleep or food and upheld their duty instantly, also they follow orders to a word. Buzzing sound from Holo – projector, returned him to reality.

He reached to it and activated it, receiving a 3D image of count Dooku.

"General, my spies found out that Ventress went to Dathomir. You must hunt her down alongside the Night Sisters and Mother Talzin."

If Grievous could still smile he definitely would. "Finally." Was his reply. "Lieutenant, sent orders to the forces and prepare my ship, I have a pest to deal with."

**Orbit of Dathomir.**

Ahsoka lead the ship out hyperspace near the Dathomir. "So Master Shaak Ti, why you decided to go?"

Elder togruta raised her brow. "Why do you think, that I have some personal concern in this mission?"

Ahsoka smiled. "Because you said so, a moment ago."

Shaak Ti sighed. "You are right, I have a personal concern. Just before the Clone Wars, I taught a young warrior in a ways of Jedi…"

"Then why isn't he with us?" asked Barriss.

"Because he is a Sith." Replied Shaak Ti. "A strangest one, who I met, but a Sith nonetheless."

"Why didn't you tell the Consul?" angrily asked Aayla Secura.

"And how do you think I will report this? By the way, recently I was kidnapped by a young Sith warrior, who was interested in learning the ways of Jedi, he nearly instantly mastered them and also took my memories of where I met and trained him?"

"Yeah, said Ahsoka, I can imagine their faces."

"You still didn't tell us why you lied about "sensing something." Reminded Aayla.

"I didn't lie, for a brief moments I sensed him on Dathomir." Shaak Ti didn't tell her companions about her suspicions, her apprentice was a smart boy, so without a doubt he wanted them come.

When they landed they found out that once full of swamps and forests, Dathomir's soil was also bearing fortresses, which judging by the mark belonged to Pirate Armada.

"What are they doing here?" asked Ahsoka.

"I don't know, but possible information of their operations will be good for Republic." Said Shaak Ti. "Their ships ravage the supply lines of both Republic and separatists. They are a wild card in this war."

They slowly got away from the fort, to the castle of Night Sisters.

"_Master." _Silent whisper of very familiar voice made Shaak Ti wary, and not only her. Other also heard his voice. "Where is he?" whispered Hinata, she wasn't new to infiltration missions, that was her forte, when she helped Shaak Ti acquire information, but working with other Jedi and dealing with Sith was completely new to her.

"_Everywhere, Hinata – chan." _Voice was slightly familiar to Hinata, but she couldn't remember when and where she heard it.

"Chan?" whispered Ahsoka. "It's a suffix used in my native language, it used to showing affection and… ahh, forget it, we are not on language lesson. But how does he know my name?"

"_Yes, how? Tell her Master, tell her the truth."_

"Truth?" Aayala turned to Shaak Ti. "What does that Sith mean?"

Shaak TI sighed "Basically, he was the one, who told me how to find Hinata, he gave me coordinates of his home world, he said that people there need me. His actions saved you."

Hinata turned to figure in dark robes. "I don't know what to say, Master always told me that Sith are evil… Everything is so confusing."

"Evil? There is no such things Hinata, there is only power and people, who used said power for different goals after all, twelve years ago you wasn't so disappointed when I used this power for first time." He reached for his hood and pulled it back.

If in one of her many adventures Hinata had met a Creator of All, she wouldn't be so surprised like at that moment, the boy, who she admired, who saved her life was a Sith, a pirate… he was all things she would never suspect he would be. She fell to her knees and cried, she couldn't tell from what: from sorrow of what he turned into or happiness, that he was alright and well.

"You!" Ahsoka was always impulsive, so when Hinata, who she already started to respect in some way, fell to her knees and cried, she acted on instinct, she ignited her lightsabers and attacked Jeviso. What happened next surprised everyone. Jeviso stretched his hands as if he tried to catch the lightsabers… and he caught them!

Ahsoka's eyes became as wide as dinner plates, she looked at her blades in Jeviso's arms unbelievingly, green blades cannot pierce his hands, she saw the tint white glow, that protected his hands.

"It's impossible! The force is so potent, that it could be seen by naked eye. It's beyond everything I was taught!" thought Ahsoka.

"You never told us he can do something like this!" screamed Aayala to Shaak Ti.

"I never knew!" screamed back togruta.

Meanwhile Jeviso smiled at frightened face of Ahsoka. "Look at them. Masters of the Force, my ass! They think, that everything, that beyond their pathetic minds is impossible, they think that their knowledge of the Force is complete, infinite, that there is nothing to explore. Let me teach you all a lesson every Sith knows: There is nothing impossible, when Force is with you, you just need a bit of… passion."

He grabbed Ahsoka's blades and started to push. Under Ahsoka's frightened gaze, Jeviso slowly pushed her blades back into hilts. Ahsoka was so surprised, that when Jeviso get off her blades she just fell to her knees breathing hard.

"Let me ask you something my Master, your Jedi Code denies feelings and any kind of attachment, yes?" asked Jeviso.

"Yes, replied Shaak Ti, while she and Master Secura ignited their lightsabers, but why do you want to know?"

"I will tell you later, Jeviso didn't show any kind of worry, now tell me: do you love your Order?"

Both females raised their brows, Barriss, who treated Ahsoka and Hinata, nearly dropped the medicine from surprise.

"Yes." Replied both females with worry, already understanding that his words are as powerful as Force on his side.

"AH – HA!" it was so sudden that Barriss ignited her lightsaber and Shaak Ti and Aayala raised theirs in protective position. "You deny feelings and passion, but you love your Order, which means that you in a way are traitors to your cause."

Instead of answering Aayla just charged at Jeviso. But her blue lightsaber was blocked by Jeviso's red one. They struggled for several moments, until Shaak Ti attacked from the air, Jeviso looked up and just smiled, he ignited the second edge of his lightsaber, successfully blocking her attack.

He looked at their faces, lightened by red and blue, and noticed how strange their faces looked, because of game of light and shadow on this world it was also strange, that their skin color was blu and red just like the ignited blades.

His way of thoughts was interrupted by explosion.

"What was that?" asked Barriss, getting attention of everyone on the field.

"Looks like Dooku decided to send his killing machine." Said Naruto.

"Grievous." Said Ahsoka, who finally returned to her senses, with disdain.

"Wel, looks like or time together was cut short, I'm needed there to protect my investments." Said Jeviso. "You are free to go or join us on the battlefield."

"And lose a chance to stop Grievous? I'm in." said Ahsoka

"No, Ahsoka you are not." Said Aayla. "I promised, that I would return you to your Master alive and well and I intend to do so."

"But…"

"No buts, padawan!"

'I'm staying." Everybody turned to Hinata. "I'm staying." said she once again.

"Hinata…"

"No Master, I'm thick of running, I will stay and fight those droids alongside Jeviso."

"He is just a Sith, is he worthy of you risking your life on this war?" asked Aayla.

Hinata turned to her "He saved my life; it's time to pay my debt."

**Battlefield.**

Grievous looked how his army battled Undead, Night sisters and pirates. He couldn't believe what he saw: they were slowly pushed back. He growled, first his flagship is blocked by more mobile pirate fleet on the orbit, next the fortresses with a lot of really big guns. On the fucking medieval planet! Grievous made a deep breath and coughed.

"Waiting for me?" if he could smile he would, Ventress was always impatient.

"One on one fight? Please wench, we both know who is the better warrior." His cloak fell to earth and Grievous activated his four lightsabers. He used his ordinary strategy he started to spin first pair to disorientate and terrify his opponent, in fight with him even one mistake was enough to die.

Ventress knew this, but her powers and skills with sword were not enough to stop this beast of a general even heavily outnumbered, he still managed to hold them back.

"Hold!" such power was in the voice that even Grievous stopped his onslaught. "Who are you whelp?" angry cyborg was not in the mood for negotiations.

"Call me benefactor. I'm here to give you a chance to escape."

Grievous laughed "Escape? I have a battle cruiser on the orbit of this miserable planet! One my word and you will be toast!"

"Oh? A battle cruiser? Must be really scary, but the real question is do you have something like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Try to get in contact and you will understand."

"Malevolence respond! Respond! You hear me?" all he could here was silence.

"The main problem in having droids as your army is the sabotage, you never know when your enemy will put a virus in their processors. So you don't have this battle cruiser, it's mine now."

Wuth zooming sound blue and green lightsabers activated behind them.

"There is only you and your guards, with me are Jedi, Night Sisters and pirates you are outclassed and outnumbered, you have two options before you, either you take your guards and try your chances in space on that ship behind you or you will face I, my allies and if we fail bombarding from my cruiser. Choose wisely."

Grievous took his cloak and marched to the ship near in then he suddenly turned and looked at them. "this is not the end, and you, he turned to Naruto, I will hunt you down, take you alive and dissect you personally."

"You have rather violent and disturbing fantasies, General." Replied Naruto.

"Laugh, while you can… Sith."

Naruto, surrounded by his allies, looked at the ship of General Grievous, that slowly became just a small spot in the sky.

"We freed Dathomir, but I fear, that he may return." Said Mother Talzin.

"I will leave Mother, and try to find my path." Said Ventress.

"Hey, you are still a wanted criminal!" said Ahsoka.

"She is my ally, Ahsoka and last time I checked, I have the large battle cruiser on the orbit." Said Naruto.

"Yeah that's an argument. So…"

"So, Ahsoka, you will go left and we will go right or in other words you return to Coruscant and I will go to my new flagship."

**Several days later. Dathomir.**

Mother Talzin waited for them. So when she met him when he got out from his ship he wasn't surprised.

"Savage… Where is your, brother?" asked she.

"Inside." Replied Savage Opress, massive zabrak warrior, clad in dark armor. "He… is not in the right state of mind."

Don't worry, she created a glowing sphere of green energy, I will deal with it." Green sphere floated into the depth of the ship and soon returned with Dart Maul in his spider state. "Now, continued Mother Talzin, a bit of magic." Through manipulation of energies she levitated Maul's body into the air and replaced his spider half with robotic legs. Improved and healed Maul lied on the stone altar where Mother Talzin started her magic.

Savage moved to the altar looking at the unmoving form of his brother. Suddenly Maul's arm gripped Savage's neck. "Br – brother?" muttered Savage, with his neck nearly crushed by Maul's hand. "Hmm, yes… brother." Maul let Savage go. He got to his legs, slowly. He wasn't adjusted to them yet.

He ran.

"Brother, wait!" Savage ran after his brother. Maul stopped near the cliff. "How long was I on that miserable planet?" was his first question to Maul.

"More than ten years brother." Replied Savage.

"Ten years… I sense the turmoil in the Force."

"Must be the echo of Clone Wars."

"Clone Wars… finally started… without me. I was a student of most powerful being in the known Galaxy, and here I am crippled, cast aside, replaced by somebody, who wasn't even a Sith. Darth Tyranus, bah! Jedi couldn't fully grasp the concept of the Dark Side."

Savage put his hand on his brothers shoulder making him turn his head "We can make them fear you again, we can…"

"Rematch…" interrupted Maul. He raised his hand an lightsaber jumped into it. "We can do many things together, but first of all I need rematch. Kenobi will suffer!"

**Several days later. Cantina in Outer Rim.**

Ventress never thought about becoming a bounty hunter, she also never thought about becoming apprentice to the Sith Lord, or Dathomir's Witch or anything else, she never thought about her future… before. Now as respected and successful bounty hunter, she often thought about the future. What will happen after the war, will she continue to hide and other things.

Though her thoughts were positive, she didn't have any bright illusions about her future, if Sith will win she will be killed by them, if Republic wins, she was still branded as war criminal and will be treated as such.

"Hey look at this guy, looks scary, but his bounty… Savage… Opress… What the fuck did he do?"

"No matter he is mine!"

Ahh… old debts, this time with a lot of credits as price.

"Get off boys. He is mine!" Ventress took the contract and left cantina. She still felt strange throbbing feeling, like something in future will be really unpleasant for her.

**Meanwhile with Zabraks.**

"What should we do brother?" asked Savage.

"Very simple brother, Jedi will react if we will attack their precious settlements, full of innocent people. After all killing children while being in contact with Jedi Temple is a big no – no for them." Replied Maul.

Brothers slowly left the landed ship, they saw a female who walked in their direction. "Finally I hope you brought enough supplies for… wait… you are not from usual crew, who are you?"

Instead of answering brothers activated their lightsabers.

**Several hours later. Jedi Temple.**

"Your decisions were rather… illogical, Master Shaak Ti." Said Mace Windu. "We understand your motives behind your silence, but… you will be punished, your position as overseer of clone facilities will get Master Secura, usually we would sent you to a pilgrimage or long – term mission, but we are on war and Jedi of your power and experience will come in handy as our personal agent."

Mace sighed "Your apprentices on the other hand, they are either with us or against us, is it clear?"

"Yes." Replied Shaak Ti.

"Master Windu." One of the Jedi busted into the Consul Chambers "We have incoming transmission."

Moments later all members of Jedi Consul looked, how Darth Maul executed people in holo – transmition.

"Bring me Kenobi, or I will burn your world till nothing but ashes will remain!"

"How, muttered Kenobi, how could he survive being cut in half?"

"Powerful your enemy is, but do not know we, if truly hit it was." Said Master Yoda.

"Still I'm going." Said Master Kenobi.

"Nat alone, interrupted Mace Windu, we will send a group with you."

"Not this time, you saw what happened, this is crazy and bloodthirsty animal. Once I defeated him and I can do it again." Replied Obi – Van.

"I'm against it, without a doubt it's a trap." Said Mace Windu.

"Against my own believes, agreed am I, said Yoda, who slowly walked from shadows behind them, end, what once started, Obi – Van must."

"Thank you Master I will go to Radonia." Obi – Van bowed and left the Chambers.

"Master Yoda, if it is truly Darth Maul, than this is too important and dangerous to deal alone." Said Master Windu.

"Hmm, not alone Kenobi will be. Surprising ally will he get." Replied Master Yoda. "Trust in Force must we."

**With Obi – Van.**

Kenobi get his ship out of the hyperspace near Radonia. When he tried to land he saw a fires far ahead, it was a plain and simple: want to find Maul – follow the dead bodies. Speaking of the dead bodies… When Obi – Van left his ship they were everywhere. He saw how astrodroid constantly bumped into the wall, like he was disoriented or simply gone mad from loss, judging by everything around it was possible. Bodies lied everywhere, buildings were burning scenery looked like some nightmare.

All in all, Maul knew his work.

"Kenobi!" he stood in front of burning building like darkest nightmare turned flesh and blood. his lower half was replaced by augmentics and looked asymmetrical bigger then upper half.

"Excuse me, should I know you?" till the last moment Obi – Van don't want to believe his eyes. They can deceive after all, it was the first lesson he learned.

"How fast had you forget the man, who killed your teacher Qui – Gon Jinn!" replied Maul.

"It's you after all." Whispered Obi – Van. "Well, it doesn't matter, I defeated with you once, and I will do it again!"

"Obi – Van, still such a fool. Turn around."

"Wha…" he sensed an enemy's presence behind him too late. He turned just in time to see the armored fist. Strike was powerful enough For Obi – Van to fell on his back, slightly disoriented he managed to see his new opponent…

"You?!" it was his final words before another strike from Savage Opress forced him into darkness.

**Zabraks' ship.**

Obi – Van returned to his senses from hard kick to his ribs, he felt how hand grabbed his hair and raised him. He opened his eyes to see Maul's face.

"I will make sure, that you are staying in your conscious, while I cut you piece… by piece." Said Maul, activating his lightsaber and pinning Jedi down with his metal leg.

"Khe, khe… I approve of new legs… makes you seem higher, than you are." Replied Obi – Van.

With loud roar Maul threw him in the boxes, to his left.

"Raise up the ship, brother. We are leaving." Said he to Savage.

Higher zabrak nodded and went to the cabin. Nobody saw, how slender dark figure with two glowing red blades jumped into the rising ship.

"Now where were we…" started Maul, staying over unconscious Obi – Van, before being interrupted by confident female voice.

"Well, well, well… looks like my former slave is still an animal, such shame, bythe way who is your friend?"

"My brother." replied Maul.

"He at least already half – human, could not say the same about you." Said Ventress, vanishing in shadows.

"Who is she brother?" asked Maul.

"Dathomir's witch. She betrayed me." The turned their heads to the sound of opening and closind doors, which led to pilot's cabin. Naturally they followed.

She emerged once again, now near Obi – Van.

"Kenobi! Kenobi! Don't tell me they already beat all fire out of you." She slapped him several times.

"Mmm, Ventress? What are you doing here?"

"By the look on the things, saving your life."

"How sweet of you." Smug voice of Darth Maul sounded from above. He stood before the doors to the cabin, while Savage emerged from the shadows behind Ventress and Kenobi.

They rose to their feet and Ventress threw one of her blades to Obi – Van.

"Don't scratch. You will return it." Said she.

"Don't worry, red is not my color."

Vetress charged to Savage, while Obi – Van engaged Maul, Savage was strong but his size was liability in this limited space. Maul on the other side used the advantage of his metallic legs. Kenobi followed him to the second floor, where he once again managed to evade all attacks from the Jedi and when he ducked under Obi – Van's sword he got behind his back and with a powerful kick send him down to the first floor.

He rose to his feet shaking from the impact, behind him jumped Maul, already prepared to battle. Meanwhile Savage managed to disarm Ventress, she managed to evade his attacks but it couldn't last forever.

Kenobi stepped to the left, evading attack from Dart Maul, suddenly he saw his lightsaber attached to Maul's belt. Using the Force he summoned it.

"Ventress!" she turned her head in the direction of the scream. "Catch!" Her lightsaber, that she gave to Obi – Van was very appreciated, she was armless against armed Sith after all.

Ventress and Obi – Van managed to regroup near the cabin doors.

""We will not win here." Said Obi – Van "We must retreat."

They got to cabin and closed the doors behind them, but they were pierced by two red lightsabers.

"Faster, Obi – Van!" screamed Ventress. "Or we will be cut to pieces by those two maniacs!"

They left the ship just barely.

"That was close." Said Ventress.

"Yes, replied Obi – Van, but now we are both hunted."

Meanwhile with Zabraks.

"What should we do now, brother?" asked Savage.

"We wait."

"But brother, Jedi will know about your return. They will hunt us!"

"I hope for this." Replied Darth Maul.

**Unknown Location.**

"You cannot sleep, Naruto?"

"Hinata I already told you…"

"I know that you chose a knew name, but please…"

"Okay, Okay…. May be you will tell me, what happened on our home planet?"

"Well aside from Yondaime and his wife being alive, also being your parents and you having a twin sister? Nothing special."

"I sensed the plot through Force, but I couldn't get all threads I needed. What do you think about them?"

"They are rather… unique. But your sister was really sweet and kind and I could sense that she has great power in the Force."

"My sister… and without a doubt a Jedi… and I can sense that she is also Jinchuriki… This will be hard."

"You are right I managed to find out that they sealed Yin half in you and Yang half in her."

Naruto rose from a bed he shared with Hinata.

"Something is wrong, Naruto? I can sense your worry and it's not connected to your relatives."

"I can sense the storm coming." Said Naruto.

"It's good that I managed to acquire cortosis and scales of Ziro beast for my new armor and slight coating of my lightsaber hilt. I will need all I can in upcoming battle."


	2. Day of three suns

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Overlord, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

**Darth Jeviso.**

**Chapter II.**

Naruto looked at the new bounties in his archieve.

"Is it true?" he asked one of his henchman.

"Yes, sire. It's made by CEO Ja'Boag from Rim Commercial Mining. They killed one of his agents, he lost money because of this and anything that threatens his precious money he deastroy."

Naruto slowly went to his personal chambers.

"Should I do something about this? Or not?" thought he, sitting behind his table.

"_You should, flesh of my flesh."_ Familiar voice made him raise his head.

"Forefather?"

"_I can sense that this Boag, as you called him, have something of value in his possession, something… mine!"_

"I heard that he has an habit of having some "trophies", from dirty deals where reason was his money. Remains from assassins and some weapons, which belonged to ancient warriors. Maybe he is somehow gloating about this. Like they are dead, and I'm here sitting on a lot of money with their weapons decorating my walls."

"_You should not get bothered about his reasons. He has my mask!"_

**Coruscant. Jedi Temple**.

"Why Jedi Consul summoned you Master Salmara?" young dark skinned boy asked his master.

Master Salmare young – looking, dark skinned female replied:

"I don't know padavan, but I fear it is connected to Darth Maul."

"Darth Maul is dead."

"We thought so too…"

"Master Obi – Van cut him in half. And Maul… Both his halves fall to the reactor's pit. His legs weren't connected to his body." swinging his arms said padavan.

"Nobody arguing with this Dray, I doubt that both parts survive. I don't think that there is Sith's butt running across the Galaxy, waiting for some kicking."

"But how can somebody survive this?"

"Hatred is hard to extinguish. Darth Maul is burning from inside because of his anger. I imagine this anger… this fury… empowering him and sustaining his life… and this anger I don't know how and where, with time just grew. Doesn't matter, how crazy it sounds, padavan, but Dark Lord of the Sith, after being on the verge of life and death can became stronger… and much more dangerous." replied his Master.

**Consul Chambers.**

"Ja'Boag is a CEO of Rim Commercial Mining, one of the largest mining companies in Galaxy. Uranium that they extract is used everywhere from here to the Tingel." Said master Ki – Adi – Mundi.

"Ja'Boag put a bounty on heads of Darth Maul and Savage Opress." Said Master Windu.

"But How did he mange to find out about existence of Maul?" asked Master Salmara.

"This is what we must find out, Master Salmara. Currently he is visiting one of his great mines on Moorjhone. Leave immediately. Find out, what Ja'Boag knows about Maul… and where he find this out. We don't want to anger him. He is very influential person, it would be very good to have him as our ally. Hopefully, you would proceed with caution." Replied Master Windu.

"Of course, Master Windu." replied Salmara, while bowing.

Her companion Jedi Master Judd, a blue skinned reptilian creature, asked a question of his own "What if the information from Jo'boag will lead us to brothers?"

"Searching for them Master Kenobi is…" said Master Yoda. "Get in contact with him you must… and aid him you will, if a reason will be, Master Judd."

"But do not let search for Maul lessen your attention to Ja'Boag actions." Said Master Windu. "He got to Moorjhon so much private security forces that they are comparable to a small army. Since he opened his mine, locals are suspiciously silent. Find out if this is the reason to worry."

"And if it is so?" asked Master Judd.

"Follow the Force and act as you think right." replied Windu. "May the Force be with you."

**Moorjhon.**

Black ship landed on the brown stones of Moorjhon. Two figures covered by black cloaks get out of it.

"Do you think it's wise to get in this fight, brother?"

"No, brother. But we can't let this farce continue."

"You said yourself that Sith operate in Shadows."

"I'm prepared for Jedi to come and engage us in combat. But I will not waste my time for greedy bastards, who strike from shadows."

"But risks…"

"Do I feel cowardice, Savage?"

"Only the voice of reason, brother. I prefer to live with bounty on my head, than walk right to death."

"Bounty will cease to exist, when there will be nobody, who will pay for it."

"Brother…" called Savage. He stood near the end of the cliff looking at the lines of the soldiers in yellow armor. "…he has an army."

"Looks like he need to protect himself from something." Said Maul.

Brothers got down from the cliff and went to the lines of the soldiers.

"Hey, what do you need?" asked one of them. Maul whispered something to his ear. Like a puppet he went to the post of commanding officer, "so what did they want? Hey what are you doing?!" screamed officer.

"I… I don't know…" said soldier and pushed the activation button on termo – grenade in his arm.

"Now brother, we act like Sith." Said Maul to his brother, while they walked surrounded by fire and burning people. "Spreading panic. Spreading fear." They activated their lightsabers. "Spreading terror. Spreading chaos." They unleashed their fury on remaining security forces.

**Meanwhile in the mine**.

"Oh! That's what I like. Our product transports, everyone is busy…" said Ja'Boag looking at the mining process. "Our profits are astronomical…"

"Ja'Boag, sire." He turned his head to speaking commando. "Two terrorists attacked the mine, they are already half way here, it's time to evacuate you."

"Preposterous, capitan…" said Ja'Boag. "Invite our guests in."

"In a moment, sire!"

Force push from Savage Opress got him back in the room.

"Now, now." Started Ja'Boag "I remember putting bounty on the heads of both of you, I hope you don't want to take it yourselves, prey shouldn't be like this."

"It taunts us?" asked Savage.

"Kill it." barked Maul.

"Wait, I…" Boag couldn't continue because Savage sent him to lava pits via Force Push.

Brothers, looked how screaming form of Ja'Boag was falling to lava pits, until he stopped in midair.

"A Jedi." said Savage.

"Correction brother: the Jedi." said Maul looking at two Masters and padavan.

"Get me up!" screamed Ja"Boag "Get me up!"

"Let him be, brother." said Maul.

"Now kill them!" screamed Ja'Boag to his security forces, while padavan helped him to rise up.

"Wait!" said Master Salmara. She raised her head to see the brothers, who stood on the balcony above. "Darth Maul, my name is Salmara. I want to deal with this matter in diplomatic way, avoiding senseless bloodshed. Let's talk?" said she to the Sith.

"What do you propose?" replied Maul

"I propose you to low your weapon and surrender. I promise, that before fair trial you will not be harmed. We…"

"Brother let you speak and that's all that you could say?" instantly exploded Maul He activated his lightsaber and pointed it at the Jedi. "You lost your chance to beg for mercy, Jedi. Now you will die."

"Yeah, very diplomatic approach." commented Master Judd.

"You should have listened to her." Cold voice behind them make everybody turn or move their eyes to it's direction. Figure in black cloak and strange armor, which looked like scales attached to each other and coated in strange black metal.

"And who are you?" asked Maul.

"There is a profession: to get rid of the trash in the Galaxy." Said figure, while lightsaber appeared in his hand and bright red blade get from the hilt.

Enraged by taunt, with loud battle roar, brothers jumped from the balcony. The landed and instantly stretched their hands sending a double Force Push in direction of the crowd of people.

Force push easily send flying security forces, Jedi Masters prevailed over it, while padavan and Ja'Boag after a little struggle were send into the air too, they were caught by the only unaffected person on the bridge, the one covered by black cloak.

"Thank you Lord Jeviso, deal with you get results nearly instantly." said Ja'Boag.

"You better not trick me dwarf, or what happens with those two, will be like vanilla ice – creamed to you, compared to my unleashed wrath!" said, now revealed Darth Jeviso, through gritted teeth.

Laughing loudly Darth Maul, followed by his brother, stroke his enemies left and right.

"Enough!" roared Master Judd striking them from above. Brothers instantly blocked his assault with their lightsabers. "Ugh!" groaned Master Judd when Maul hit him in the nose, with the hilt of a lightsaber, with blood flowing from his nostrils, as result.

Judd smiled, showing his long sharp fangs, while wiping out blood with his clawed hand. "It' been a while since I met a worthy opponent." said Judd.

"Our meeting will not last long." said Savage, while his brother deflected blaster shots. Jud just slid on the floor and while Maul managed to foresee his attack and evade it by making a salt, and landing behind Judd, Savage was not so lucky, Judd hit his knee and pain make him fall.

"Your brother is too reckless Maul." Said Judd, while Sith and Jedi crossed their blades. "He lacks focus as much as you lack your legs."

Force Push from Savage threw them in different directions.

"Jedi…" muttered Jeviso "So much pathos…"

"Oh yeah?" said Dray "Maybe you can do something about it?"

"Of course, padavan. Now observe: divide…" Naruto moved one of the barrels, which were near wall behind lines of security forces and threw it into Savage.

"What?" said he and prepared to cut it in half.

"Brother, no!" screamed Maul. "It's carbonite!"

His warning was a little too late: Savage has already cut the barrel and streams of carbonite froze him in his place.

"… and conquer." Ended Jeviso. "Now that's one really good sculpture. Like a monument to raw power and fury in all Sith, who were, are and will be."

"What do you think?" he asked Master Salmara.

"Pretty good move." She said.

"I'm not about my move, I knew it was smart, I'm about… ah, forget it to think that Jedi will understand, what Sith finds beautiful… is simply impossible."

"There is only one left." Said Master Judd. "And only partially."

Suddenly one of Maul's metal legs grabbed Jedi's right arm and twisted it. With loud snapping sound arm broke and Lightsaber fell from it, from pain Judd fell to his knee before Maul.

"I would gladly torture you more, Jedi. Unfortunately I'm out of time." said Sith, while raising his sword. Suddenly with a hissing sound a green lightsaber pierced metal torso of Darth Maul.

"Let him go!" said Dray, who held the lightsaber. Maul didn't faulter, it didn't matter that his enemy was a child, he just cut of both his hands and boy's lightsaber deactivated. Boy fell to his knees unbelievingly looking at the place where his hands were.

"Dray!" screamed Master Salmara, while activating her blue lightsaber on the run, Jeviso followed her. Master Judd already used the Force to ease the padavan's pain

Maul evoding the blaster shots run across the bridge. "Don't let him go!" screams followed him while he fled.

"I will take care of your padavan. Now run! Kill the beast, while he is weak." said Master Judd to Salmara and Jeviso, who followed her.

They followed Sith to the end of the bridge, only to find that he is already on the balcony.

"He is destroying the tunnel." said Jeviso. "Move!" He and Salmara used the Force to stop the falling rocks.

"No, no, no!" bitched Ja'Boag. "He was in our arms!"

"It's not time to care about Maul." said Salmara. "We need to treat our wounded."

"Of course you are right. I will get in contact with my soldiers above us…" said Ja'Boag. "…even if we will not found him this planet does not forgive the weak. With such wounds he will not last long. And if he will not be devoured by desert, we will find him." Continued he. "Jeviso…"

"My top priority is your protection, sire." said Darth Jeviso. "I will not go anywhere. And I'm the best medic around."

"Do as you please, Jeviso, your prize awaits you on the table in my cabinet. I found what you wanted."

**Meanwhile with Maul**.

Zabrak awoke in the dark cave and first thing he heard were scratching sounds. "Who is here?" asked Maul. "Show yourself." Demanded he.

With a mad laughter he appeared dehydrated and starved spider monstrosity he once were.

"You!" screamed Maul in surprise. "No. You are dead!"

"Dead?" asked spider Maul. "I will not die, ever!"

He closed his face to Maul's "I'm you. The one, who survived!"

"No…" Maul grabbed the throat of spider Maul. "You will die!"

Upper body of Maul turned into upper body of Obi – Van Kenobi. "No. "It was you, who died. I turned you into half – Maul. Remember?"

"Kenobi!" screamed zabrak empowering his grip on the spider Kenobi.

"And how will you stand your ground against me without legs." Maul turned his head dawn to only to see that his metal legs vanished and he was in the air, with his arms on spider Obi – Van's neck.

"I don't need them; to strangle you I will need only my arms."

"No…" pleaded Kenobi. "…please." His face blurred and turned into cat – like person, one of the locals of Moorjhon. And his throat was in Maul's hands.

"No!" screamed another moorjhonian, now female, "Get your hands away from grandfather!" screamed she.

"What? Where am I?" asked Maul.

"Oooh." groaned the old one.

"Grandfather! Your heart!" screamed you female charging to her grandfather.

"It's alright Jatenn. I'm well." replied old man.

"I sense the great wrath within you. The pain, which created you. Relax, great warrior you are among friends." said old one.

"Where am I? What happened? Why did you get me here?" asked Maul

"You are the chosen one." replied young female. "My grandfather cannot see the world around us, but he can see the future. He foretold the coming of skilled warrior, who will put an end to the tyranny of Ja'Boag and help us return home… to great mine."

"And why should I help you return home?" asked Maul.

"If you train us and lead us against Ja'Boag, we will return our lands… and help you return your brother." said old prophet.

"Brother…" slowly said Maul. "He may still be alive. Maybe, with an army it will be easier for me."

"I knew, I knew!" said old one "The Day of Three Suns is upon us. I foresee the arrival of the one, who will protect us from doom. He, who walks on the light with a face of a demon!"

**In mine's med bay**.

Master Judd sat on the chair with his arm in bacta tank. "How is the boy?" he asked green skinned twi'lek doctor.

"Great, I manage to attached both arms and Lord Jeviso used his skills of a healer, never saw something like this! It was painful for the boy but results are fascinating and boy is tough, few hours later he will be as good as new."

"Never thought I will saw a Sith healer. But nonetheless I saw, how mere child stood against one of the vilest creatures in the galaxy, and stabbed it with his sword. He is very tough." replied Jedi Master.

"Tell me, doctor Tresphor." said he. "You by any chance didn't give an oath to protect any life?"

"Yes…" hesitantly replied doctor.

"Good. Because I want to know about locals…"

Doctor changed in face and instantly started to get away from the room. "You need to rest more…"

"Ha!" replied Judd. "I need? I didn't breake my bones for first time and this one will not be the last. But if my question gets you…" At this moment Jeviso got in the med bay with a black and red mandalorian helmet in his hands.

"I'm not interrupting anything?" asked he while doctor used this moment to excuse himself.

"Not anymore." tiredly replied Jedi Master. "What's in your arms?"

"Family heirloom, my ancestor wore it during Mandolorian wars. He led Jedi forces." Replied Jeviso.

"Your ancestor was a Jedi?" asked a surprised Master.

"He started as Jedi, turned Sith and returned to the Light. Becoming the Master of the both sides eventually." said Jeviso. "All his descendants are powerful Force users, Jedi and Sith alike."

"Intresting… and what was his name?"

"Revan, mostly known as Darth Revan. He sired several heirs last as he returned to the Light and married Master Bastilla Shan. Other lines were sired during the time of his travels and rising as Dark Lord."

"So there are others like you?" asked Judd.

"I don't know, I even didn't know that my forefather was Revan until recently. As far, as I know I'm the only one." He got the helmet on his head and pulled on his hood.

"Anyway, you want to know about locals, yes? No one will tell you they are too afraid of Ja'Boag." said Jeviso. "You need somebody, who doesn't give a fuck about him or his position."

"Oh! So you can bring a light to this mystery?"

"But of course. You see, this mine was the sanctuary for local people. Moorjhone is surrounded by three suns, until two of them shines the heat can be tolerated at least, but every ten years the three suns rise together burning everything on the planet surface."

**Meanwhile with Maul**.

"I will teach your people, how to fight Trisjohn, but they must be prepared to fight and die to end Ja'Boag."said Maul.

"Of course, warrior." Said Janette moving the cloth, that covered the entrance to the tent. "You will be our demon of light and we will be your army."

They get outside and Maul saw that tent was on the cliff under them was a sea of moorjhonians, who raised their fists in the air air and constantly chanted: "Demon of Light! Demon of Light!"

He looked down while old Trisjohn said "Our fates are in your hands now."

Training them wasn't easy, they were natural hunters and they were great in numbers, but they also had only bows, arrows and spears against blasters of security force. They were also very fond of each other, so when one falls other will help.

"Attack." Commanded Darth Maul and they charged to the rows of training dummies throwing spears and shooting arrows.

One of the warriors slipped and fell during the charge. "MAS!" Instantly screamed the one, who ran near him. "I got you brother… ugh." Maul's metal leg kicked him in the back.

"Stop!" screamed Maul and everybody stopped their charge. "What was that he asked the lying morrjhonian.

"That was my brother." replied he. "And he fell."

"If one of you falls he either rises or dies." He pointed his sword in direction of the rows of training dummies. "You enemy is there. You cannot stop the charge. You cannot show your back to an enemy, who wants your death."

"This is foolish!" objected moorjhonian those training dummies do not fight back and you want us go against blasters with spears and bows?"

"You will use what you can." said Maul. "If needed, you will use your teeth."

"Numbers are your only advantage, many will die but if you continue to move forward you will defeat your enemy."

"Take positions!" screamed Maul. "You too!" barked he to the moorjhonian who opposed him.

"My name is Muthai." replied he.

"Remember: I don't care what your name is. What matters is your obedience to orders of your commander."

"Charge!" once again screamed Maul.

This time he used force to snap Muthai's leg. "Muthai!" screamed Mas, he wanted to help, until he saw merciless eyes of Darth Maul. He turned his back on his brother and run not listening to his pleas for help.

Maul smiled standing behind them.

**Ja'Boag's office inside big mine of Moorjhon**.

Jeviso, Judd and Salmara stood in Ja'Boag office wanting am answers for several questions.

"Thank you for your help with this misunderstanding, soon everything will become hectic and this incident could have brought a catastrophe upon my head." said Ja'Boag.

"With all due respect Ja'Boag, this "incident" could have not happened, if you wouldn't place bounties on the heads of Darth Maul and Savage Opress." said Master Salmara.

"Jedi Consul also wants to know where you acquired information about return of Darth Maul… and why do you need his head." Continued she.

"It's hard to not notice such brutes as Maul and his brother." replied Ja'boag. "After one of their raids, one of my providers was found dead. I couldn't let this slide, the reputation of my company was at stake. And with your and Master Jeviso's aid this idea get me this… After all what can be better sign of power and might, than this… this anger… this alive monument to debauchery and wild power situated in our biggest mine."

"Savage Opress is a monster and murder, not some decoration to your office." said Judd.

"Seriously? From my point of view he is." replied Ja'Boag

"Ja'Boag Jedi Consul wants to judge Savage Opress, you can't left him to yourself." said Salmara.

"Oh, I can and I will." snorted Ja'Boag. "I'm sure Jedi Consul appreciates everything that I do for the galaxy, let's not worsen our relationship because of such nuisance."  
>"Now, I think you have more pressing matters with war and everything…"<p>

'You are forcing us out of here I thought with everything that happened, you will want us around." said Master Judd "Of course if you are not hiding something… Can you tell me about the Day of Three Suns?"

Ja'Boag's eyes widened "N – no. No, I fear."

"Are you sure? You looked like you knew what I'm talking about."

"You are accusing me?"

Salmara raised her hand. "We are not accusing you in anything; Master Judd was a bit carried away. But we will not leave Moorjhon until my padavan is completely healed." Said Salmara.

"Wounded Maul fled to desert he is already dead." Said Ja'Boag

"He already died once, it just make him angrier." Said Judd

"That pipsqueak, carries himself and acts like a Sith, but luckily lacks Force sensitivity to have the title." commented Jeviso.

**With Maul**.

"We will strike tonight." Said Maul.

"Of course we will." said one of the leaders. "Tomorrow three suns will rise, if battle will not end till the dawn…"

"Ja'Boags knows that, his forces will not risk their lives on the surface. I deal time for attack. Your people driven by fear to be burned alive will manage without powerful weapons."

"Grandfather." said Jatenn "I don't want to kill anyone."

"Don't worry Janette, women and children…" started the elder.

"Will burn alive, if you fail!" interrupted Maul. "They too will fight. Our advantage is in numbers. Do you remember how safe was inside, brat?"

"My memories are blurry… I was but a child." was her answer.

"They chase you away from your house and send your people to certain death, what do you feel now?" asked Maul.

"Anger, I feel anger." replied she.

"Yes, keep it inside, let it grow than unleash it upon your enemies." said Maul. "You will kill, brat. And remember: they deserved it."

Elder sighed. "Cool your heads a little outside the tent I need to speak with warrior alone."

"But elder…"

"Now."

"Your people don't trust me old man." said Maul.

Moorjhonians born, live and die under the earth, they fear your demonical face. But not me, I cannot fear what I cannot see, after all I can sense the source, hearts and intentions of living people." He stretched his chest to Maul's chest. "Let me see your heart, warrior."

Old one gasped in surprise from what he sensed. "I… I must go."

"No. You saw too much blind one." Replied Maul

"I beg you. I… my people." said elder. "You cannot sacrifice an entire race for your personal goals!"

"SHHH." said Maul. "Let me touch your heart."

He took the fallen elder into his arms and ran away from the tent.

"Help!" screamed he to moorjhonians. "He lost consciousness, I think it's something with his heart."

"Grandfather!" screamed Jatenn.

"Hrk!" elder returned to his senses. "Ja… Jatenn…" whispered he briefly. "The… demon… of… Light…"

Those were his last words. "Grandfather?" asked she unbelievingly. She screamed loudly to heavens above in sign of her sorrow and pain.

"Poor girl." Maul gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Keep your pain. Use it." He turned his face to moorjhonians, who surrounded them. "You all must remember this moment. Keep your pain and anger let them grow. Tommorow you will unleash it upon your enemies. Your fury will burn hotter than suns!"

**With Jedi and Jeviso**.

"It will happen tomorrow?" Mace Windu asked Master Judd through holo – link.

"Yes Master Windu, Ja'Boag chases them away from the mine, so when three suns shall rise…"

"Burn they will." said Yoda.

"Not far way from your position on the cruiser "Liberator" is Master Kenobi." Said Windu "He will arrive with his soldiers to help stop this slaughter… and put Ja'Boag into custody."

"And what about Maul?" asked Judd. "Should we search for him?"

"No, if Ja'Boag his brother keeps, himself he will come. Prepare to meeting you must."

"WHOOOM! WHOOOOM! WHOOOM!"

"Too late he is already here." said Jeviso.

On the surface army of moorjhonians engaged security forces of Ja'Boag. They were smaller, and quality of their weapons… shouldn't even be mentioned. But they desperately wanted to survive and all their anger and despair made them dangerous opponents.

"Ja'Boag! Moorjhonians attack!" one of the officers get in contact with his employee.

"Squash them like bugs!" replied businessman.

"Squash us?" asked Jatenn jumping on the back of the trooper. "You first!"

She put her leg in the chest of defeated enemy and looked at the sky. "Demon?" she asked Maul "what is it above us?"

Maul looked, how battle cruiser get from hyperspace above their heads followed by small jet – fighters and felt very familiar presence. "Kenobi!" hissed he sensing his old enemy.

Meanwhile Obi – Vam finished giving orders to commander Cody.

"Sun will rise soon, commander. But first we will need to stop the battle and evacuate everyone to the mine."

'As you command, general Kenobi." replied Cody.

"Get in position!" barked Cody to his fellow clone troopers.

Obi – Van stood before the lines of his troopers, who get in positions on the cliffs, prepared to shoot anyone by their general's order.

"Stop fighting and low your weapons." Screamed Obi – Van to the fighting people below.

"Keep calm guys. Don't shoot." said Obi – Van to his soldiers.

"Demon what is it?" asked Jatenn.

"Isn't it clear? Ja'Boag summoned powerful allies to destroy you." replied Maul, who hid behind the rock.

"I repeat: low your weapons." Said Obi – Van "We will not harm you."

"They lie!" said Maul "They are protecting Ja'Boag. They will slay you."

"We know, who are you working for! You want to get rid of us, but we will not die obediently!"

"You will not win. Trisjohn saw the future. Moorjhonians will prevail. Demon of Light is with us."

"Demon where are you going." Asked Jatenn.

"Inside, to save my brother and kill the man I came here for." said Maul, while throwing spear in the white lines of clones.

It pierced the head of the clone.

"And you will be distraction."

"No!" screamed Jatenn.

With a loud "THUD" clone's body fell to the ground.

"Stop!" screamed Obi – Van," but it was too late. One clone pushed the trigger and many followed him.

Suns were slowly rising.

Temperature outside started to rise, while Darth Maul slowly walked deeper inside the mine.

On the deeper levels siren roared and security forces went to the higher levels. "We are under attack!" screamed one of the troopers.

"I can bet this is Maul." said Master Judd. "Find Ja'Boag, don't let him get away." He said to Master Salmara. "I will deal with the Maul."

"I will return soon." said Salmara to her padavan.

"There is no need, I will go with you." replied Dray.

"You need to rest, Dray."

"I'm alright Master Salmara. Listen my hands have healed and are on the right place. I don't want to stay here."

Judd ran to the entrance. He saw him instantly: Maul stood on the pile of bodies, with his sword piercing one of the soldiers, while he held him in the air.

"Leave him be!" said Jedi.

"Jedi." Said Maul "Decided to stop me? You will fight me, while your soldiers shoot innocent people? While three suns are rising." Sith smiled. "They are dying, you understand? Chose wisely, Jedi."

"HAH!" Maul blocked a slash to his abdomen with his red sword. "Yes, give in to your anger. Don't listen to a screams of pain from the outdoors… fight me!"

Judd just charged past him.

"No."

"No?" asked Maul. "If you run now, my might will increase tenfold, thousands of the worlds and star systems will fall before me. I will rule the galaxy!"

Judd stopped and turned. "Well good luck in ruling over the galaxy. I have a duty to upheld."

"You will regret this decision. When all Jedi will die from my hand you will remember this minute." said Maul looking at the back of walking Master.

"No, we stopped you once and we can do it again."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely, think yourself: you aren't even half as dangerous as before."

He ran out of the mine activating his spear - like lightsaber, he jumped in the air.

"Stop this!" screamed Kenobi on the cliff.

"They are still attacking general Kenobi." replied Cody.

At this moment Judd reflected one of the shots with his lightsaber.

"Stop! Low your weapons." Roared he and his loud voice was heard by everyone on the battlefield.

Kenobi instantly sized the opportunity "Do as he says." Ordered he.

"You…" saved moorjhonian, young Jatenn, looked at the big figure of reptilian creature in front of her, bathed in sunlight, he stretched his hand in her direction. "… are the demon of light."

**With Ja'Boag**.

"Sire locals are right near the entrance and I heard that clone troopers arrived, your personal transport awaits you." said a security officer to Ja'Boag, while hidden doors opened in his office, revealing said transport.

"Wow. You have a secrete passage in your own office?"

"Looks like somebody has something to fear."

Voices of Master Salmara and her padavan made Ja'Boag shoot from his hidden blaster in their direction.

Salmara easily reflected the shot back with her lightsaber.

"Give up Ja'Boag clone troopers will get in the mine soon with all the locals, who you tried to destroy. This is the end."

Instead of surrendering Ja'Boag pushed a button on his table. "Shut off the doors to the mines! Nobody shall get in."

"Stop it this instant!" screamed Salmara.

Suddenly red blade hit the console that Ja'Boag used and returned to the gloved hand of Darth Maul.

"Too late." said he.

**Meanwhile on the surface**.

"Master Kenobi."

"Master Judd. It's good to see you again. Twice as good, counting the situation."

"Situation is worsening with each second. We need to get soldiers and locals into the mine, before three suns will rise completely. The surface is starting to burn." said he, while pointing in the direction of the mine.

"General Kenobi! The gates!" said Cody.

"What?" asked Judd.

"They are closing we are trapped!"

"Master Kenobi." said Judd.

"Yes, of course." replied he.

They stepped forward and through the use of the Force they stopped the gates.

"Faster!" screamed Judd.

**In Ja'Boag's office**.

"Sacrificing everyone, to escape justice? Fascinating. Guards you can leave us." said Maul while two guardsmen ran past him. "Little Jedi. Didn't I cut your arms?" asked he.

"Weren't you cut in half? Did a second part survive?" replied young padavan.

Maul raised his brow questionably.

"Aren't a pair of Sith legs running around, waiting for some butt – kicking?"

"Ha – ha, very funny. Now step away from my brother." said Maul.

"Never thought, that somebody like you can return for someone." said Salmara.

"He is… usefull. We will go away… with Ja'Boag." said Maul.

"I don't think so…" replied Salmara. She didn't notice, how Maul used Force to switch the temperature controller on carbonite.

Savage fell from it with his hand stretched and lightsaber still in it. His finger was on activation button, so when he fell…

"AH!"

…red blade pierced Salmara from behind.

**On the surface**.

"I don't know, how much we can hold on! Move faster!" screamed Master Judd.

"Help those, who cannot help themselves. Get them in." commanded Master Kenobi.

"Get inside girl, I don't know, if we can keep the door open." said Judd to Jatenn.

"But of course you can." replied she. "You are our savior and always were. Grandfather foresaw it. You are from the prophesy. You are our Demon of Light."

"Hm, it's of course very cute, but …ugh go inside already." smiled Judd.

**Ja'Boags office**.

Dray sat near the body of his teacher, and looked at her lightsaber.

"Yes, took the lightsaber, little Jedi, get revenge for your Master." taunted Maul.

"Dray don't blame yourself, there was nothing you could do. The guilty one is this madman, not you." weakly said his Master.

"You cannot, yes? You little coward, you…" Maul shouldn't have come so closely, because Dray sized the moment and violently headbutted him.

"You think you are the smartest one here, fucking cyborg?" Said he using force to get his teachers sword. "You think you are so high and mighty, because you killed a bunch of innocent and helpless people? If you wnt to know my opinion, the weak one here are you."

Maul blocked the strike with his blade.

"The only coward here is you!"

"I'm sure you are waiting with fear, for the day when Obi – Van will return to deal with remaining half!"

"I bet you cannot even dream because of this… ugh!" having enough of his bickering, Maul kicked Dray with his leg and send him into the wall.

**On the surface**.

Two Jedi weren't enough to held such massive door for a long time, under heat, which was raising from second to second. Nearly all people were in the cave, when Master Judd finally said:

"My skin is tougher than yours, Kenobi. Get in and hold the gates from inside."

"N – no… after… you…" replied Kenobi, nearly losing his ability to speak from fatigue. "What?" Kenobi find himself levitating in the air. "Master Judd?" asked he.

"You weren't fit for this." replied Judd.

"The door is closing!" screamed Cody.

Master Judd levitated remaining clones and moorjhonians in the air "Don't worry everything… is as it should be…" he threw them into the mine, right in time before the doors closed. "…as prophecy foretold. Demon of Light." He closed his eyes.

Than came the light.

**In the office**.

"Returned to your senses Jedi?" asked the blurred form of Savage Opress before Dray's eyes. "Can you see everything?"

To Dray's dread he saw Maul with a sword pointed in his teacher's chest.

"You love her, little Jedi?" asked Maul.

"Don't…" Whispered Dray looking in his teachers eyes "…don't leave me."

Maul sent his blade down. Dray closed his eyes to not see what will happen. So he lost the moment when another red blade hit the Maul's lightsaber and threw him away from his trajectory. Maul stabbed it in the floor near Salmara's head. Red blade, while spinning, returned to Jeviso's hand.

"Who are you?" asked an angry Maul.

"Just a wraith, which comes upon your kind." was his reply.

"Let's see if you live up to your name. Savage get Ja'Boag to the shuttle, I will deal with the young one." Maul's attacks were fast, wild and powerfull. He used all advantages he head, included twisting in odd angles due to his unnatural legs.

But Jeviso wasn't somebody, who would fall so easily, he parried every strike of the Maul's blade, and his counterattacks though rare, were always powerful enough to set even Maul off balance.

"AAGH!" in anger Maul raised his blade upon his head and put it down on the Jeviso's. What Jeviso did to counter this action surprised Maul. He put his sword in reverse grip and blocked the blade with his hilt. To Maul's surprise his blade destabilized, when he met Jeviso's hilt.

"Impossible!" thought Maul "He coated it in cortosis!"

Jeviso caught Maul's right hand in iron grip, and stabbed him with his lightsaber. Maul tried stop his hand with is left, but lightsaber pierced his metal carcass.

"Look." said Jeviso "You are now symmetrical."

He got his face, hidden by helmet, closer to Maul's. "I know what you fear Maul. I can sense it and he can sense you too. He is coming."

Wall behind them exploded making him get away from Maul. Zabrak didn't lose any time and jumped into the shuttle, he escaped with Savage and captured Ja'Boag.

"Dray!" screamed Obi – Van, who came first through the hole in wall.

"Master Kenobi!" Dray ran to him. "We tried to stop him…"

"SHH." said Obi – Van "Everything is okay."

"AAAGH!" screams of Salmara, her body was engulfed in lightning, which spread from Jeviso's arms on her wound. Under surprised eyes of everyone in the room, wound slowly closed. Salmara's body stoped shaking and her chest slowly rose up and down. She was alive.

"Master Salmara!" happy Dray ran to his master only to fell to his knees near her and cry, from happiness.

'What was that?" asked Obi – Van.

"A successful healing through the Dark Side." replied Jeviso.

"You understand that you will come with us?"

"The facts of me being stronger than all of you combined, saving Jedi's live and having this realy powerful termo grenade say otherwise." said Jeviso.

Obi – Van stepped aside.

"I always knew that you are the man of reason Obi – Van." said Jeviso slowly walking past him.

"Master Kenobi." He turned to see Dray staying beside him.

"Did all of us managed to get in?" asked the boy.

"Yes…" said Obi – Van. "Master Judd… He saved us all."

"Maul and Savage took Ja'Boag…" continued Dray. "…he escaped justice."

"He didn't." said Jatenn, who stood near them all the time. "Demon will do terrible things to him."

"Yes…" said Obi – Van. "… I can imagine."

"What about the other one." ssked Dray. "I'm glad he healed Master but…"

"He is not our enemy." said Kenobi. "Yet, he is not."

**With Ja'Boag**.

"Are you sure Ja'Boag? That's a lot of credits." Said a Muun, who was speaking with Ja'Boag through Holo – link.

"You are a banker Viran, pay without questions." said Ja'Boag.

"Savage, get Ja'Boag off the board." said Maul pudhing one of the buttons on console.

"What? But I did as you said, I gave up all money!" screamed Ja'Boag.

"And you are now useless." said Maul.

"Useless? You don't understand anything about power! In this galaxy it belongs to me. Without my mines, without my uranium it will drown in darkness!"

"Ja'Boag we want to drown it in darkness." Replied Maul, while Savage dealt with screaming little alien.

**Dathomir. Several days later**.

"Mother Talzin." One of the Night Sisters came into chambers of the Mother Talzin. "Lord Jeviso whishes to see you."

"Let him in." replied Talzin.

Figure in dark robes came in her chambers. Jeviso waited until doors closed behind him. He stretched his arm and forced Mother Talzin in the wall.

"I will give you five minutes to tell me: why do you returned him?" asked he.

"Talzin tried to tell something but Jeviso's Force grip was too powerful.

He lessened it and Talzin helplessly fell to the floor.

"I do not know any mother who will not try to help their son." was her reply.

Jeviso didn't respond, he just stormed out of her chambers.

**Jeviso's hideout**.

Naruto looked in the mirror emotional turmoil in his mind and soul still didn't calm down.

"Calm yourself, flesh of my flesh." said a familiar voice behind his back.

"Why do you think that I'm not calm?" asked Naruto.

"Your emotions betray you, thinking about Talzin and Maul you compare them to your mother and yourself." replied ghost.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"No, it's just I'm several millennia old entity, I have a lot of experience." said Revan.

"What do you think I should do?" asked Naruto

"Most basic choice is face your past. And deal with it." replied Revan.

"You mean to strike them down?" asked Naruto.

"That's only for you to decide, but nonetheless we need to gather more strength. I shelter your presence in the Force but to face the current Dark Lord you will need more power. You need to find my lightsaber. It's on the planet Onderon, in hands of unworthy, who don't even understand what's in his hands."

"Without a doubt you hid it well, Master Revan, maybe a bit too well. I heard that there is rebel faction on Onderon, I will ally myself with them after all every army needs a doctor.

**Onderon. Several weeks later**.

Jeviso get in lines of the rebels as an enemy to current king's regime, he introduced himself as a doctor with mandolorian origin. An oddity, but they were too short on personnel to ask questions. Due to his work they didn't have much problems with wounded, "Shock therapy" from doctor Jeviso, as soldiers called it, came in handy, soldiers also didn't risk themselves remembering treatment.

But Jeviso couldn't raise the dead and rebels lacked in experience, weapons, numbers medicaments and nearly everything compared to CIS forces.

That led to eventual decision: they contacted Jedi Consul.

"Unfortunately, return Onderon through any diplomatic means seems impossible." Said a young rebellion commander through holo – link to Jedi Consul. "And we lack war machines and ammo."

"Onderon is ruled by the king and at the start of war he chose the side of CIS." Noted Obi – Van.

"Our true king sits in jail." Interfered older and more soldier – looking commander. "Current king is the lackey of separatists. Without aid we will not survive."

"Solution find, we must." ыaid Master Yoda.

"We are waiting for your answer." Said rebellion leader terminating the holo – link.

"such activists exists on nearly every planet." Said Anakin if we teach them and give them weapons they can strike separatists from behind in time of key republic operations."

"Anakin we are not teaching terrorists." Said Master Kenobi.

"And if not terrorists, but rebels, who wish to return under the wing of Republic?" asked Anakin.

"Wise decision." Said Mace Windu."We can made separatists to fight on two fronts."

"Fear extinguish like that." commented Master Yoda. "We cannot. Stop the terror, we must."

"Of course, you ask about dangerous things, Anakin, we do not tutor terrorists." Said Obi – Van.

"And rebels?"

"Our war doctrine, differ from others, supplying the rebels means risking the innocent lives." countered Obi – Van.

"We can minimize the damage, by use of the anti – droid weapons." Didn't give up Anakin.

"The only things we can do are helping them to protect themselves and testing tactical weapons." said Mace Windu.

"Ha!" said Anakin "New weapons would come in handy."

"Hm, train and observe, Masters we will send." Said Yoda.

"I will go!" instantly said Anakin.

"I'm with you." Said Obi – Van.

"What? You don't trust me?"

"On the contrary, that's what worries me most."

They looked at the Grandmaster and Yoda nodded to them.

Several days later republic transport get to Onderon.

"Valkyrie 29 – 29, we are getting to the landing zone." said pilot.

Meanwhile the back of the ship opened revealing Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi –Van in cloaks and Rex in local uniform.

"Go, go, go!" said clone trooper to them.

And their company jumped to the surface. Using acrobatic tricks Jedi landed on earth, while Rex used jetpack. They instantly get to the trees while Anakin and Rex went through the forest. He stopped when rider got from the thicket before them.

"Don't move!" said female voice. Anakin turned to the other side and second rider appeared behind him. "Identify yourself."

He pulled of his hood. "It's alright we are friends." said he.

"Jedi." said female rider.

Two figure landed on left and right sides of her. Right figure pulled of the hood.

"I'm Commander Tano. We are here to help you reclaim the planet."

"My name is Steela." replied female rider. I will get you to our base."

Situated deeper in the forest in ancient ruins, was the rebel's base.

Obi – Van, Ahsoka, Anakin and Rex looked around and also commented the state of the forces.

"A bit disorganized to my tastes." said Obi – Van.

"That's why I took Rex with us." said Anakin.

"They lack discipline, but there is nothing we cannot fix with enough time." said Rex.

In front of them landed a flying creature. One of the rebel commanders, who asked for aid from Republic, the elder one, jumped from it's back to them.

"General Kenobi, General Skywalker." greeted he.

"You already know us." said Anakin. "These are Commander Tano and Captain Rex."

"Saw." replied rebel commander. "Saw Gerrara."

"He acts like he is a commander here but trust me he is third in rank at best." said a voice to their left.

"It cannot be." whispered Ahsoka.

"Good to see you again, General Kenobi and Commander Tano and good to met you General Skywalker and Captain Rex. I'm resident doctor and also second – in – command. But you already know me as Darth Jeviso. If you hurt yourself or need some tactical advise, feel yourself free to come to me. And for you Ahsoka I propose a full medical checking." Said very familiar Sith in mandolorian helmet and dark armor.

While Ahsoka blushed and everyone laughed, Obi – Van thought is it a curse that this certain Sith emerged in galaxy or a blessing in disguise.

"Force after all moves in mysterious ways.


	3. Neutral Alliance

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Overlord, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

**Darth Jeviso.**

**Chapter III.**

**Onderon. Rebels meeting point**.

"Separatist overcome with numbers, we will teach you, how repels their forces effectively." said Anakin.

"And to make it clear: we are not here to fight your battles for you, we are here to teach you, how to fight effectively." interfered Obi – Van.

Rebels looked at each other and nodded.

"Captain Rex." said Anakin.

Rex stepped forward to console. "I will tell you, how 501st deal with the junkheads, but first I need volunteers to carry ammo and supplies from our landing point." said Rex.

"Without questions." Replied Saw.

"Good" said Rex. "Follow me."

While rebels followed him Ahsoka called one of them.

"Lux!"

Young rebel turned to face togruta.

"It's good to see you again" she said.

"You too, Ahsoka." Replied Lux.

"I never thought that you are part of rebel faction."

"Onderon is my home and my mother was our voice in the Senate."

"And strong voice you have." said Steela, who came from the right side of them. "Just like his mother."

"What about your opinion about joining Republic?" asked Ahsoka.

"It's still haven't changed, when we will reclaim Onderon, I will not become a part of Republic." said Lux.

"What's truly matters is teamwork like it was on Carlac."

"Carlac?" asked Steela "What happened on Carlac?"

"Thanks to Ahsoka, I'm here on Onderon and not with Death Watch." replied Max.

"Em.. he means…" started Ahsoka.

"She saved me from a terrible mistake." Said Lux.

He went to the crowd of soldiers leaving Ahsoka and Steela alone.

"Looks like he has high opinion about you." said Steela.

"Maybe…" said Ahsoka.

"It's better not be biased." Said Steela menacingly.

**Several minutes later**.

"Driver in first slot, controls tank, guns and front blasters." lectured the rebels Ahsoka. "Commander in upper slot operates tower and main gun. You need to destroy both parts, or tank will be operational."

She nodded to Rex, who acted immediately, he climbed to the first slot opened it, threw a grenade to it, than he used a main gun to get to the upper one and threw a grenade in it. Electrical charge turned giant war machine into pile of junk metal.

"Everybody divide in groups of two and train to deal with tanks." commanded Anakin. He threw bombs to Lax and Saw.

"I will take the upper one." said Lax, pushing Saw with his elbow.

"Dream on." replied Saw, pushing him back.

When Rex gave a signal Saw pushed Lax to the back and charged to the tank first, while Lax followed him. Saw started to open the first slot while Lax climbed up, but main gun bended down and he fell from it, right on the Saw. Both rebels rolled in dust. Lax get up first and gave his hand to Saw.

"Sorry." he said. Saw pushed his hand aside and said: "You are good for nothing soldier, Lax."

"They are more interested in fighting with themselves than with droids." Commented Obi – Van.

"It will take time." replied Anakin.

"Take only the smartest and most skilled. In this fight time is no ally of us." said Obi – Van.

**Meanwhile…**

On the great stone bridge two transports for droids drove, while near an outpost one of the battle droids instructed three scout droids.

"Unknown ship got into atmosphere in sector S- 11 and didn't register, rebels may operate there. Check it."

Droids disappeared in jungles, following their orders.

**Meanwhile with rebels.**

"Move!" screamed Rex "Act like a soldier, like a real one."

"Faster Donan! You can do it Has!" sort of cheered Saw. "You can do better."

He turned his head and saw Lax with Steela. He growled and walked to them.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." Said Lax, rising to his feet. "I'm alright."

Saw crossed his armed on his chest. "Are you sure? We could have died over there."

"I'm ready!" replied Lax.

Naruto appeared between them like a jinn from the bottle. "Enough of this! If you continue like this you better give up right now." But two hot heads didn't listen, their struggle continued. Lax was more level – headed, but Saw was stronger and had more endurance. As if it wasn't enough tensions between Ahsoka and Steela started to rise.

Steela hit a droid head from her sniper rifle.

"Good aim and powerful hit." Commented Anakin.

"Target that doesn't move is one thing, but what if we raise a difficulty a little?" said Ahsoka while levitating heads with Force.

Next shoot hit them as easily as before.

"Piece of a cake." commented Steela.

"Continue your training." said Anakin. "You need to stay sharp for coming battles."

Steel once again raised her sniper rifle.

"What the… Droids! To arms!" her cry and first droids, who appeared from the jungle made rebels grab their weapons.

Rebels easily destroyed battle droids, finally combined skills of Saw and brains of Lax brought them victory.

Finally Obi – Van, Anakin and Rex left leaving Ahsoka with rebels and most importantly… with Jeviso. While Ahsoka was upset with relationship of Steela and Lax, young Sith was happy to help, Ahsoka was a cute girl and force – sensitive like him. They talked and found out that they had a lot in common. Slowly their relationship blossomed into something more and young Ahsoka at first time found, that unlimite4d stamina can be used not only in training. Still everything was new to her and she was rather shy in their relationship.

Jeviso on the other hand often told one thing about this mission "I had enough money to buy anything in known Galaxy, but fucking Ahsoka in the ass while she reports to Jedi Consul and doing it in such a way that they never suspected it, that's truly priceless."

Other Jedi tolerated his presence at this mission because he was the best medic in the area and they didn't want to risk the mission and Ahsoka's life by doing something to him. While rebels became bolder and more successful in their operations, Jeviso seek the object of his desire: his ancestor's lightsaber. He knew that sword was in hands of new king of Onderon, fool used it as simple decoration, _attachment _to his belt!

Just thinking about this… this sacrilege made his blood boil. Jeviso made a deep breath and looked at the reason of his irritation, rebel leaders, Ahsoka and old king.

"I will not tell you anything." finally said he, "I'm starting to myself as a father of the bunch of two – year old kids. Saw!" his stern commanding voice made Saw to nearly jump. "Who gave you permission to get out on your own? If it wasn't for you, we would have got old man out of the prison without any causalities. And now I need to push a lot of buttons to get new equipment to deal with their strategical forces. Okay you know what? Get out. Ahsoka stay, I need to talk with you."

"Yes?"

"We need to stall for time, Hondo will get us needed weapons, can you do it?"

"Don't worry Jeviso, will deal with anything they will throw at me."

"Yeah… take care." said Jeviso, turning his back to Ahsoka. _"I'm such a terrible Sith, caring about someone and other stuff…"_

Later when he remembered everything that happened, he would understand that their victory was sheer miracle. If Hondo would not come in time all of them would have been buried under the soil of Onderon's jungles. However their victory came with a price: due to Saw's impatience they lost Steela. So while Jeviso stood in secure hideout in front of bound Sanjay Rash, lightsaber of his ancestor was now in his hands, he smiled under his helmet and with help of the Force he activated it. Bright puple blade sprung from the hilt of lightsaber. Naruto smile grew wider, he absolutely needed to test this perfect weapon.

Screams of Rash couldn't be heard, Jeviso always made his hideouts soundproof.

**Months later**.

Jeviso stood on board of his greatest trophy Grievous' flagship Malevolence, a worthy warship for a worthy captian. He always wanted to see Greivous' face when he reported about the loss of the prize warship from Confederacy's fleet. He looked through the reports of his spies, growing activity of Confederacy near his friend's planet was… troublesome at least. He also found out that Confedaracy's scientists works on some sort of hyperspace tunnel.

What bothered him was that Dooku supervised this project personally, either he like all good Sith wanted to further expand his domain or… there was more in it. Thinking about motives of his colleague from the Dark Side, he ordered his troops to sent their vessel to Florrum.

**Meanwhile**.

Dealing with a bunch of younglings, while they were supposed to create their lightsabers was a hard task, children are thought to be flowers of life, but at least one time Ahsoka wanted to send them back to their sender. She knew that this mission was supposed to be nothing like her favorite battle ones, but she wanted at least a bit of action.

And she got a lot of it. Action and Danger came in form of two words: Hondo Ohnaka. And everything started really great.

She looked at younglings and remembered how she herself crafted her sword.

Petro a young human youngling was first to complete his sword, instantly he started to play with it.

"With this sword I will challenge master Kenobi and kill general Grievous." Said he while swinging deactivated hilt. Others just smiled and laughed at such a bold claim. Meanwhile professor Huyang stretched his metal arms, asking Petro to give him his sword. After careful examination he said:

"With this sword you can kill only yourself, you put energy transmitter in wrong place, if you tried to activate it, you will die from explosion and only your crystal would remain. Repeat the process, but this time follow the instruction."

At this moment ship shook from the first strike. Hondo's pirates attacked the ship trying to take the priceless lightsaber crystals. Ahsoka managed to repel them, but by a fluke she was stuck on the pirate's ship.

:I'm rally sorry to do this little Jedi, but I have no other way, but to turn you into my profit." That was the last words she heard before the darkness consumed her. So now she found herself on the fucking tank, trying to get away from pirate's head quarters and get younglings to safety. After the plan failed she once again was bound and prepared for transportation. She looked at the grim landscape of Florrum and thought that only miracle could save them now.

Suddenly the tank stopped. One of the pirates took binoculars to his eyes. "What the…. there is droids everywhere!"

"That means, that general Kenobi lost his fight and this sector is under separatist control." said Ahsoka.

Suddenly a stream of air pushed them to the ground. Black spaceship landed near them. From opened door figure in dark robes jumped before them. Ahsoka gasped and blushed very familiar helmet with T – shaped visor and scaly armor…

"L – lord Jeviso." said one of the pirates. "We have a gift for you. Padawan and younglings."

"So let me rephrase…" Naruto slowly walked to the pirate. "You captured my deat friend, her charges and then, when it became really hot you decided to sell my own friend to me? It's rare for Sith to have friends, we often look at them as some kind of property, but do you know what will happen to a fool, who dared to raise his hand upon something that is precious to said Sith?"

"Something painful?"

"Yes. Like pulling out your bones, while you are still alive and without painkillers."

He turned his head to Ahsoka and younglings. With a slight move of his hand handshakes fell to the ground.

"Padawan Tano, who is he?" asked Ganodi.

Ahsoka patted her. "An old friend of mine. Our relationship is complicated…"

"Why?" asked Petro.

"Because I'm Sith." said Jeviso.

"What?!"

"Don't scream little ones, droids will hear."

"Do you have a plan? Maybe we can use your ship?" asked Ahsoka.

"If you have nothing against leaving this pile of _osik _on my laps and leaving your charges behind then yes." replied Jeviso.

"Then?"

"We need to get out my old pal Hondo, he always has a spare ship." said Jeviso.

"How can we trust him he is a Sith!" shouted Petro.

"You are still alive brat, isn't it?" parried Jeviso.

"And he already worked with us." said Ahsoka. "If several Master Jedi failed in their task of submitting him, do you really think that you will do better?"

Younglings now looked at him with more respect, Naruto didn't know why it mattered, but he felt a small tingle of pride. "We will get Hondo out of his prison get the ship and then say goodbye to this crappy planet."

**Meanwhile.**

"Boss! Boss! Trouble!" one of the pirated charged into the room and instantly died from the blaster bolt. Hondo made a sip of wine, while massive figure with arms crossed behind it's back.

"General Grievous I presume." said Hondo.

"Let's get to the business." said Grievous, using his lags to climb on the Hondo's table. He grabbed Hondo and threw him to the center of the room. A holo – projection of the Count Dooku appeared before pirate.

"Hondo."

"Count Dooku. It's good to see you."

"Last time we saw each other I was your prisoner. Now you are mine and this sector is under control of separatists."

"What does this mean?"

"This means that your fleet will be disassembled and your weapons will be taken from you, you will be stripped of your property and submit to Confederacy."

"Hey, it's unfair! Who works like that?"

"Get him away."

Meanwhile, Naruto and others slowly made their way to Hondo's keep they used tank and R2D2 as distraction. Hondo struggled in his shackles when door exploded. "Ahsoka, my dear friend." said the captured pirate.

"Hondo… trust me, if I didn't need to get out from that piece of mud that you call a planet."

"Yes I knew that you will not help good ol' Hondo, just because of your good will." said Hondo. "But I'm out the ships."

"Yeah? And we heard that you always have a back – up plan." said Petro.

Hondo glared at pirates. "Perhaps… and perhaps a certain someone should know, when he should speak about my resources! But, all you have is a bunch of brats, who themselves need your care."

At this moment Huyang interrupted. "Excuse me, but I saw thousands upon thousands of Jedi's younglings and those are one of the best."

"Perhaps, then show me your blades, prove me that you are prepared to battle."

One by one younglings showed Hondo their blades, all except one. Katooni.

"I still haven't finished my blade, I do everything right, but… it's just not working."

"Don't think about it as different parts." Everybody turned to Jeviso. "It's whole, and you must feel it properly connected."

"Yes! Complete it! Seeing Jedi finishing her sword… it will be my price. Price for my help."

While Katooni completed her sword, Hondo sheered on the sidelines. "Yes! Yes! It's beautiful!"

Finally her crystal took it's place in the center of the sword, and then she grabbed it. And blue blade cut off Hondo's shackles.

"Why all this circus?" asked Ahsoka.

"You know me Ahsoka. Even if I'm a pirate, I try to not involve children in my business."

"And where was that rule when you attacked us?"

"It was yesterday, now I care for children, let's go and free my boys."

**Meanwhile**.

General Grievous arrived to the work place of his droids. He got the holo – link from his belt. An image of one of the droids appeared.

"Model 00M87 is reporting for duty, general sir, prison block is under attack by little Jedi."

"What?! What kind of nonsense are you blabbering? What kind of Jedi?!"

"Little, twice as little as usual ones, they are freeing the captives and… ARGHH!"

Grievous looked, how Zatt cut off legs of the droids and Petro beheaded him. He saw the glimpse of his eyes before transmission was cut off.

"Prepare our weapons." commanded Grievous. "Bring the roof upon their heads." When tanks bombarded prison block Ahsoka and the captives engaged the droids. Ahsoka used her two blades and acrobatic moves to deal with droids, meanwhile pirates led by Jeviso and Hondo slowly cut their way through junkheads. Younglings used their little height and teamwork to deal with their opponents.

Hondo and several other pirates jumped on the speeders, Katooni followed him.

"I will cover you." she said.

"Good. I feel much easer." said Hondo.

Meanwhile Grievous tried to organize his forces outside, when speeders and heavy transport flew past him.

"You think you can escape?! I will find you and gut you right on the place, twerps!" screamed cyborg while he jumped on his own speeder and race in the wastelands started. Hondo lead the group into the canyons where he hid his fleet in secret hideout, general Grievous followed them and several tanks followed him also.

Hondo and raiders went to right while transport with Ahsoka, Jeviso and others get to the left side. Grievous using his advantage in speed get closer, and after cutting the distance short enough he used his speeder as battering – ram to get Jedi on earth. In dust that had risen from the fall of two transports Grievous moved unseen using his spider form. So when he appeared from the sand and once again stood on his two legs, that was rather terrifying sight for younglings.

Grievous slowly walked to them, when he held his hands behind his back, Naruto noticed that general looked like giant bird. Like a giant carnivorous bird.

"Little Jedi… So many lives… So many swords for my collection." And his bloodthirsty mood, just had worsen the similarity. Dark Shadow landed between Jedi and cyborg.

"General… It's been a while."

"Whelp! You will pay for my humiliation!"

"Your "humiliation" came from your own foolishness and carelessness! Who would make such a giant holes in security systems of the ship that is considered a prized weapon of your army? Certainly not me! I turned "Malevolence" into my personal fortress. Try to take it back you worthless pail of junk metal!"

With loud battle roar Grievous jumped into the air and attacked with his four blades, but they pierced only sand, Jeviso leaped behind.

"Padawan Tano, shouldn't we help him?" asked Ganodi.

"No."

"Why?" asked Petro. "Grievous armed with four blades and…"

"And none of us are skilled enough to fight with him on equal grounds; we will only distract Jeviso. By the way…" She and younglings looked how second blade emerged from the Jeviso's lightsaber's hilt and blocked two strikes coming from the left side, while other red blade blocked two from the right.

"Do you know interesting thing about my blade, Grievous?" asked Jeviso.

"No, but tell me I like specially customized trophies in my collection." replied Grievous.

"It conducts only one type of the Force… Mine!" Electric surge had violently stroke Grievous, it was powerful enough to force him to his knees. "YES! Taste it! That's what you want! Power! Unlimited! Unstoppable! POWER!"

Force lightning pushed Grievous far away from their position and out of the reach of Naruto's lightning, but not too far for "Slave – I" guns. Grievous hid his head between his knees trying to hide from the bombarding. He crawled away, trying to get to safety and only arrival of heavy artillery saved him from humiliating death in dunes of Florrum.

**Meanwhile on Slave – I**.

"Did we get him?" asked Petro.

"I doubt it." replied Naruto. "He is too stubborn to die from something like that. But he will remember us and he will search for us. We should be cautious." He turned the visor of his helmet to Hondo. "Get us to Kenobi's position Hondo, with a bit of diplomacy we may be able to get something from this situation."

When they landed on Kenobi's battle cruiser Hondo tried to persuade him that it was a rescue mission all along.

"… and fuel isn't cheap either." Hondo ended his monologue, while Obi – Wan smiled and asked "And destroyed ship that belonged to the Order too was part of the mission?"

"AGH, I just saved a bunch of kids and here is my thanks… no good deed will be unpunished after all. I will send you bill." Hondo walked to his ship, when Katooni caught a glimpse of his eye he nodded to youngling and she nodded back.

"Well." said general Kenobi, igniting his lightsaber. "Let me personally greet you as full – fledged members of the Jedi Order." Following his example Ahsoka and younglings put their blades in circle formation. From Jeviso's side it looked like Republic's symbol.

"Kenobi it's good that you are caring about young generation but I have some news for you, that you must get to Jedi Consul…"

"Interesting." said Kenobi after he heard about information that Jeviso acquired. "Are you sure in your source?"

"Absolutely." said Jeviso. "I fear that they will try to expand their territory through this or use it as some sort of teleportation device for instant attacks, it will cut their army expenses tremendously and increase Republic's even more."

"Hmm. Consul will hear about it." said Kenobi.

"Take care." said Naruto.

Both felt, how Force moved against them and while nobody saw they gripped the hilts of their lightsabers trying to calm themselves.

**Several weeks later. Unknown location.**

With a hissing sound lightsaber cut through the safe's lock. "Look, brother. We are rich." said a massive zabrak in dark armor.

"Money is just one of the means to expand our influence, apprentice." replied Maul. "We will act according to my plan."

"We are brothers; there shouldn't be inequality between us."

""There can be only two, Master and his Apprentice. I'm the Master and you are my apprentice."

Savage just activated his lightsaber.

"So be it." said Maul.

His attacks were too fast and unpredictable for Savage to parry, Maul easily overpowered his much clumsier brother.

He held his blade near his throat and asked: "Well?"

"Master." replied Savage.

"Excellent. Now apprentice, Sith always ruled through deception, dividing and conquering their enemies, but here is our problem: we lack recourses human and technological alike, though we have enough money from our last adventure, I want more. We will need organization to take our rightful place as rulers of this galaxy."

"What do we need, Master?"

"Criminals, pirates, mercenaries everyone who is wants to kill and maim under our banners. And I know where we can find our first recruits, we are going to Florrum."

Maul's plan was simple: divide and conquer, he let pirates capture their ship, than through his mastery of the Force submitted them and gave them a choice: follow him and be rich or die.

He prepared for anything or at least he thought so…

To became a Pirate King, he needed to just kill Hondo. So Kenobi's presence on the planet was unpredictable yet so pleasant surprise. He hissed, feeling, how Dark Side reacted to his rage filling his body with power. He felt pain, fear and anger from warriors across the battlefield.

He landed on the carcass of the space ship.

"Kenobi!" he said it with strange near excited state, in his mind he already tasted the blood of his enemy, the blood of the one, who ripped him of his fate being the Dark Lord of the Sith, the next ultimate ruler of this Galaxy.

Metal carcass was rather unfortunate choice of the ground for Obi – Wan, Maul on the other hand felt himself very good. His metal Claws gave him an upper hand in their duel, unnatural flexibility and balance gave Maul better chances, he slowly pushed Obi – Wan back, while behind him his brother battled Adi Gallia, Savage tried to hit her legs but she leaped in the air and landed near one of the carcasses' of the space ships, Savage didn't waste any time, he rammed her with his horns and stabbed her with lightsaber to be sure.

"No!" screamed Kenobi using the Force to summon her sword. Armed with two swords, he was still no match for combined power of two brothers, they slowly pushed him to the Hondo's last position, but eventually they stopped before blocked doors.

"Hey Kenobi, where is the other Jedi, who was with you?"

Obi – Wan just moved his head.

"What?! They can kill one of yours? Agh! And what are you going to do against them I want to ask? You are alone now, Your chances diminished."

"I will fight." said Kenobi "And I will get their attention on myself. Use the time well."

Jedi went into dark corridors of the Hondo's sanctuary, he felt the presence of two Sith and activated his lightsabers to battle his foes. However Sith were strong and only thing that Obi – Wan could do is survive long enough until Savage Opress will make a mistake, witch happened eventually. During the battle Kenobi hit Savage's knee to get him off balance, in his last try he managed to do it.

With cracking sound Savage's knee bended in unnatural direction and zabrak fell with his hand being right on the line of one of Kenobi's swords.

Thus Maul understood that time for tactical retreat is now and run with his brother's body, but their escape was startled by pirates who turned on them.

He managed to get them to their ship and start the engines. "Return to your senses brother, we need to get out of here!"

"Too tired… Too wounded… Nothing will help…"

"Use the force and detach the capsule when I say you!" seeing that Savage was still in prostration, Maul raised his voice. "Believe me apprentice!"

Hondo prepared rocket launcher to deal with two Sith. Perfect hit get them back to earth but no bodies were found.

Kenobi returned to Jedi Order, with grieve news of Master Gallia's death. Hondo was counting the profit and Jeviso found out about what happened while he was dinning with his new "friend" a very intresting chiss by the name Traun, who he found on unpopulated planet. He was a source of very intresting information, not only he was a great tactician, but also one of the few people who saw a true Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidius.

In him Naruto found not only a capable ally but also a friend, who for his return to civilization promised to serve him. Jeviso needed somebody like him and letting man of such caliber go to waste… Jeviso would sooner cut off his own arm.

Their partnership promised to be long and fruitful, because at this point Jeviso thought about expanding his business, droid armies, that were made in secret on Tatooine in ancient temple built by Darth Revan, gave him so much needed numbers. Also his spies on Mustafar found a remains of ancient ship and body of the droid in amazing state

After seeing holo – projection, Naruto had found similarities of said droid and the ones on Tatooine from secret factory very suspicious. His suspect was right, his spies found remains of HK – 47, the one who served his ancestor Darth Revan.

So while he upgraded and repaired HK's body he talked with him about his plans.

"Question: so me… Master, what is your plans for this model."

"What are we doing better than anything HK?"

"Statement: we are killers, therefore we kill."

"No HK, we are survivors. Therefore we survive… somehow."

"Question: than what about killing."

"We are doing it to raise our spirits HK! That's all, the more the better."

"Statement: you are very cruel person, Master, I like that in you."

"Prepare yourself HK, rising activity of criminal lords is very suspicious, are you prepared to get couple or another hundred of meatbags on your count?"

"Joyful statement: always."

Yet Naruto's plans were nearly destroyed by the rise of the Shadow Collective, their organized forces were too much for Naruto's armies, while Traun created tactics, Naruto tried to get them out of the situation where they had gotten.

While time passed his spies gave him a valuable information: Pre Vizsla, leader of the Secret Mandolorians was slain, since one of his spies worked in the morgue, he found out that he was beheaded… by lightsaber. That alone was suspicious.

Mandolorian was arrogant but his skills in swordsmanship were equal to a Jedi Master, only someone with Force on his side could defeat him.

Since Mandalore was a neutral territory it was a lone fighter, Jedi are rare guests in that sector, which lead him to the thoughts about zabrak brothers. Bodies weren't found afterall and Savage Opress was publically put in jail by Pre Vizsla.

His spies also reported that not all forces joined the side officially led by Prime Minister. Bo – Katan Kryze, sister to the Duchess of the Mandalore and most trusted Lieutenant of Pre Vizsla alongside her Nite Owls and her young nephew Korkie Kryze and his followers lead the rebel forces.

He wrote a message to one of his subordinates, this Bo – Katan sounded promising, he already wanted to meet her.

"Lord Jeviso." Traun always perfect looking and calm like a statue. "Where are we going?"

"Mandolorian sector. If everything goes as planned we will have a stronghold soon."

**Several days later. Mandolorian high security prison**.

"There was a time when we weren't enemies."

"Maybe it's time to remember those golden days?" were first words from Bo – Katan to her sister, who she didn't see in a long time, she despised her for her political decisions but also respected her for being tough when needed and of course she loved her as sister.

"We need to get away, transport waits us near the gate."

She led her sister to the elevator, but sudden appearance of the guard turned their escape into firefight in prison elevator, to Commander delight there was only five guards, who quickly fell under her shots.

Escaping from city's guard was much more problematic, transport was too slow and didn't have a lot of durability, soon it crashed, but Satin managed to send the message to Obi – Wan Kenobi, she prepared herself to be captured again when something unusual happened enemy's soldier grabbed their throats like they tried to stop some invisible arm that slowly choked the life out of them.

One by one they fell to the ground and in heavy silence Satin heard the sound of heavy steps. She turned to see the figure in dark robes, scaly mandolorian – like armor and black mandolorian helmet.

"Who are you?" asked Satin.

"Satin!" she turned to see her sister. "It's good to see that you are al… Who is that?!" Bo – Katan had instantly changed her tone, when she saw Jeviso and pointed her gun at him.

"Wait." said Satin, staying before her sister's and her soldiers' guns trying to protect her savior "He saved me!"

"I bet to have something in return you ca…"

You are right, Bo – Katan Kryze." Grim voice of Satin's savior sent shivers down redhead's spine. "I have a deal for you, but it can wait." He slowly went to the wall and moved it with the Force. "Let's speak in more secured place."

Later sitting in one of the hideouts of Darth Jeviso mandolorians listened to his story.

"As you already understood Shadow Collective has many powerful enemies, but while it is as organized as it is now, none of them can unite and destroy this union. And alone… Shadow Collective is more powerful than any. That's why I have proposition: Shadow's Collective power is a source of their weakness, if we can remove Darth Maul, all that he achieved shall fall like a house of cards. His followers will fight and kill each other, while duchess and her family will return to power."

"And what will you gain from this?" asked Bo – Katan.

"You will need a military after this. Citizens will not feel themselves safe after war had come to their homes, I want a position of commander of your forces."

"No outsider shall ever rule Mandolore!" screamed Bo – Katan.

"You misheard me, I never said anything about ruling Mandolore, I asked for a high position in your army."

"He is right sister." said Satin. "We can always make his position with no political power, and you will be his opposition."

Bo – Katan sighed "I suppose this can suffice, but I'm looking at you…"

"Yes, yes, yes. Let's return to business, Maul already used you for what he wanted."

""And he wanted?" asked Korkie, who finally got a chance to ask something.

"Obi? Why?" asked Satin.

"When you cut somebody in half it usually get the cut one really angry."

Bo – Katan, laughed. "That's was him? I will give him a bear next time I see him, even if he is a Jedi."

"This can wait, Maul is our main goal. He will lure Kenobi somewhere he can duel and kill him. Maul is very predictable when it comes to his archenemy."

"And what now?" asked Satin.

"Now you gather your forces, and we are going to my Headquarters." replied Jeviso.

Obi – Wan Kenobi knew that his plan was full of holes, after all getting into enemy's territory in old nearly falling apart transport was not good plan. Especially if you are dealing with a race of warriors, who don't like outsiders, especially Jedi.

Obi – Wan used a guard's armor to get into the prison. "Hey newbie!" He felt how shiver run down his spine, but still he decided to play along.

"Get this to cell 5462, where duchess is it's time for supper." Guard showed him plates with food.

Trying to not arose suspicious Obi – Wan took one of the plates and slowly went to the cell. He entered it but it was empty, suddenly door closed behind him. Last thing he heard before darkness consumed him was cracking of electricity.

He returned to his senses in large room on the black long carpet, he slowly raised his head, mandolorians stood in the throne room all around and he was certain it was a throne room, because on said throne sat Darth Maul himself.

"Kenobi!" he stood up from his throne. "What a pleasant surprise!" Maul's metal boot met Obi – Wan's chin. "Don't get up I know that I'm that incredible." He returned to his throne. "I always thought how I will make you suffer Kenobi, not kill no, I want you suffer as much as I did. But than… Bitch managed to run away, when her escape was nearly written on pieces of paper and given to every soldier under my command. She received help. After all when six people have necks broken at the same time, it's either miracle or a work of the Sith. Imagine my surprise, when I heard about Jedi with red blade clad in dark robes, who helped you on Onderon. So…" he moved forward and his yellow eyes started to burn with unholy flame.

"I have two questions: who he is? And where can I find him?"

Kenobi didn't reply. "Well, get him to his cell. We will speak again after I will have that cute little duchess in my disposal, maybe when I slowly cut her flesh from her body, he will reconsider."

**With Jeviso, Bo – Katan and Nite Owls**.

"Everyone remembers his or her role?" asked Jeviso.

"Yes, and what about you?" asked Bo – Katan.

"I have a meeting near that strange wall with strange Jedi bas –relieves."

"I don't believe that I'm saying it, but… good luck."

"Thanks."

**With Maul**.

He felt a rising darkness, this overwhelming presence he felt only from one person. He returned to reality when he heard a snapping sound of the breaking necks than two guards fell near the doors. Large doors slowly opened and like a part of darkness that he truly was, Darth Sidius appeared.

Maul instantly kneeled before the elder Sith.

"Master." said he with respect in his voice.

"I was most impressed that you managed to survive with your injuries." said Darth Sidius.

"I used your training, Master. And I have built all this, in hopes of returning to your side." Sidius moved his gaze from kneeling form of Maul to massive figure of Savage.

"How unfortunate, that you are attempting to deceive me."

"Master?" Siduis turned his back to brothers. "You have became… a rival!" he instantly turned and pushed them into the windows with Force Push. Brothers tried to resist, but Sidius was too strong for them. Zabraks just helplessly felt how glass shuttered behind their backs.

Sidius laughed and lessened his force. Maul and Savage instantly got to their feet and ignited their lightsabers. With a grace and skill of experienced magician, Sidius got two lightsabers from his sleeves. Maul nodded to his brother and they charged at him.

Sidius was old, but he was stronger, had more and moved so quick that it looked like he danced on the floor, like a mad artist he left fire scratches whenever he went. He easily prevented attacks from Maul and Savage like he knew where they will strike before they even thought about it.

Sidius blocked Savage and Maul's attacks blocking them with his lightsabers in different directions, he smiled and laughed, Dark Side was boiling within him, there is nothing better for a Sith to kill a bunch of enemies wannabes.

Meanwhile Darth Jeviso looked and analyzed his opponent's style of fighting, Sidius was without a doubt a Master, his swordsmanship already surpassed the "art" point and get very close to "legendary" one. He looked, how Sidius easily reflected all attackes aimed at him. He also presumed that secret of his unnatural speed was usage of the Force, but it was a bit different from the one he had learnt on Korriban. He thought about combining secrets of the ancient and modern Sith.

Meanwhile Sidius and Zabraks slowly moved their fight to balcony. Maul followed him, he jumped to the barrier and while Sidius focused on Maul, Savage used his prized "horn ram" move.

Sidius made a salt in the air and used Force to pull brothers with him all three landed near the entrance to the palace. Savage raised his sword and stabbed it into the ground where Sidius was seconds before. Savage instantly activated second blade to protect himself from being beheaded by Sidius' two blades.

But Siduis was also forced to move one of his blades to block Maul's attack, he once again get away from their lock but this time he pushed Maul into the wall hard enough for him to lose his consciousness.

Savage Raised from his position and faced Sidius alone, but his clumsy attacks were no much for Sith's speed. He easily dodged them, not even activating his lightsabers. Finally he blocked his attack with lightsabers and kicked Savage into the knee. Sidius jumped over kneeling zabrak and took his blades in reverse grip. He once again used Force Step and impaled Savage on them. That was what Maul saw when he returned to his senses.

"Brother!" screamed Maul.

Sidius pushed Savage's body into the air, while Maul run and jumped down to his brother's body.

"Brother, I'm such an unworthy apprentice, I'm not like you and never was…" dark magic left his body and Savage Opress died. "Remember the one and only rule of the Sith: There can only be Two; Master and Apprentice, and you are no longer my apprentice you have been _replaced_!"

Rage raised Maul from his knees; with it he ignited his darksaber and engaged his former Master in ferocious duel. But even with all his rage Maul was no match for Darth Sidius.

"M – mercy! I beg… have mercy."

"There shall be no mercy." Said Sidius, while using Force Lightning on his apprentice. "But don't worry I have plans for you." said Sidius raising power of his lightning.

"_Such a maniac."_ thought Naruto.

"**He just likes his work."** replied Kurama.

"_Doesn't matter. I will not reveal myself today."_

Naruto returned to his and Mandolorian forces. Bo – Katan get to him. "Maul?" asked she.

"He will not bother us." replied Jeviso.

"Good, than we once again will size the power." she said.

"You had forgotten about Prime Minister."

Bo – Katan cursed under her breath.

"I think it's time for tactical retreat, what do you think Red?"

Bo – Katan raised her hand signaling her Nite Owls to retreat. Jeviso stretched his arm to Bo – Katan, redhead raise her brow.

"Come on let this Sith be a gentleman at least once." Redhead smiled and took his arm. "I hate you and your kind Jeviso, but you have your style."

All in all in Mandolorian Sector started civil war. Prime Minister maybe wasn't a warrior but he knew, how to play dirty, while Nite Owls recruited mandolorians all over the sector and brought different warrior clans to their cause, Jeviso seek ancient arsenals and shipyards left by his ancestor, "just to be sure", as ghost once said.

Young Sith was really thankful for this act of his famous ancestor. Without shipyards he couldn't continue his plans, but now… He had several planets filled with junk metal in Mandolorian Sector, using said metal he could start building his fleet, but he still needed to start from something.

Hence why he was in such situation…

"Are you sure that you want to do it?" asked Traun.

"Statement: that's a bad idea master."

"I know what I'm doing." replied Jeviso. "That's why I asked you for help. Through this ritual I may find the location of "Katana Fleet", we need this ship, but for this to work I need somebody to look over me so I wouldn't die from blood loss." Said Naruto while he laid on massive stone altar and different packs with blood were attached to him. "HK medical droids?"

"Statement: check."

"Traun."

"I'm ready." said chiss showing ritual dagger and syringe with medicine.

"Good. Than syringe first."

**Weeks later.**

Naruto managed to return to his duties only after a week of rest, with his regeneration it was truly a show of how much close to the death he was. But it was worth it: Traun already get the "Katana fleet" to their base, dreadnoughts were stationed near tactical points, in other words shipyards where the first Star Destroyers were built.

Naruto smiled. Star Destroyers. _His_ Star Destroyers. He liked the sound of these words.

Right now he went to the meeting of high commanders. Naruto, soon – to – be appointed admiral Traun, Duchess Satin and Bo – Katan Kryze.

He sat on his seat and greeted his fellow consul members.

"Good to see you all. Today we are starting the discussion about our future." said Naruto.

"Future?" asked Satin.

"Recent events on Mandolore showed us that we need fleet and army, if we need to stay neutral."

"I agree." said Bo – Katan.

"Bo!" cried Satin.

"Auntie." started Korkie. "He is right. We need army and fleet, we cannot stay neutral when war came to us."

"But…"

"Satin, don't make me say it, but return of the military forces were one of my conditions. This is not the topic of our negotiation. I want to create an Alliance of sorts."

"Alliance?" repeated Satin.

"Yes, Alliance of Independent Systems. We will unite every neutral system. And our motto will be: "If you want peace, be ready for war."

"That's good actually." commented Traun.

"Yes, we also have several problems: first of all fleet, while we have "Katana Fleet" we still need more massive ships like Star Destroyers and admiral Traun needs his flagship, since I will not give up my "Malevolence." started Naruto. "While we managed to get a lot of Mandolorians on our side, they are good as raiders, not as regular forces, therefore we lack in ground forces and in trainers, who can raise the level of our men. Therefore the main problem right now is human resources. Any questions? Than on next meeting try to tell me how we shall deal with this problem."

He rose from his seat and went to the exit. "While I will go to Coruscant and try to get us new agants and allies."

**Coruscant. Jedi Temple**.

Naruto stood near his ship and looked at Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker. Recent events, that had happened while he was fighting with death for his life after the ritual, had shaken young Ahsoka's fortitude in being with Jedi Order. He looked, how she walked away, leaving her teacher alone, but she still was raising her head high.

"Hey sexy girl, need a taxi?" Ahsoka turned her head to see _him, _she could bet that he was smiling under his black helmet. "Jeviso? What are you doing here?"

"I came as fast as I heard about your… condition, sorry that I came too late. I hasn't really high opinion about your master, but it raised tremendously after what happened to you."

"It hurts me to leave like this, but I need this." replied Ahsoka while bowing her head.

"Well, I need a trustful and skillful agent, somebody like you."

"For what?"

"I need to stop the civil war in Mandolorian Sector. And also find out what Separatists need that strange project for."

"The Star Gate program? Jedi Consul decided to wait and learn."

"They always decide to wait, and even when they are not right they are not apologizing for their mistakes. What did they use this time, "Hardship card"?"

"Yes, "better Jedi than before, you are now" chuckled Ahsoka.

"Good ol' green dwarf."

"Yep."

"So what do you think?"

"About your plan? I'm in. But I don't have my blades."

"Those ones." Like a magician he got them nearly from thin air. "Just remember, Jedi isn't someone who lives in that big Temple over there, like being a Sith it's a way of living."

Ahsoka followed him to his shuttle "By the way, I took your old friend too."

"Old friend?"

"Hey blackie, where are my blades?"

"No…" groaned Ahsoka. "Not her."

"Ahsoka." said none other than Asajj Ventress, who sat in front of Ahsoka with her legs crossed.

"Yes." interrupted Naruto. "And we must get out from Coruscant, before Jedi will found that I bribed nearly all prison guards."

**Unknown time later**.

War with Prime Minister continued. Their "stabs" via squads of Mandolorian raiders became normal occurrence in recent time. Their war led to "secret" conflicts between Jeviso's and Prime Minister's spies and diversions organized by them.

Meanwhile Satin negotiated with other neutral leaders. They were open for dialog but Satin's status was rather… troubling obstacle.

Jeviso needed army and soon the chance came by. Strange activities in Republic army got his attention. Clone killing a Jedi… Something like that doesn't happen often. Right now both Republic and Separatist forces seek answers and the one responsible for this situation.

Unfortunatly because of Master Shaak Ti's exile, Kaminoans managed to clear nearly all leads, while Jedi Overseer was absent, Master Secura couldn't combine all leads into one clear evidence.

Rumors about it being virus started to spread and it reached the ears of Tarkin. His hatred for Jedi, lead him to betrayal. He conspired with one of the Separatist generals and through the bribing and forged evidence he framed one of the Jedi generals, also he also managed to persuade the Senat that Clones that came in contact with the virus host, who by his words was Rex, should be eliminated. Generals managed to protect their clone troopers, but Rex most recent contacts were doomed, beside his fellow clone troopers from his squad he came in contact with 501st Legion.

They weren't so excited when Republic commanders said them that they should be utilized. Doubts that grew in clones because of Jango Fett's genes finally reached their boiling point. Under the lead of framed general they rebelled against Republic, and after they took several Star Destroyers they escaped, but the price was high, Jedi who was with them received a shot to his chest and Republic commanders thought that without serious medical aid, which he cannot receive on Star Destroyer.

The story of Anakin Skywalker was ended by shot of unknown soldier.

Or so everyone thought.

"Master! Master!"

_Familiar voice… I remember it from somewhere… So tired…_

"Sire, we need you."

_That one I know too… But… my head…_

"Raise up you good for nothing boy!"

_That was… I know him… JEVISO!_

Anakin opened his eyes, his world was now red, he saw Rex, Ahsoka… Jeviso and even Ventress were here. He slowly walked forward and heavy footsteps were heard around dark room.

"What has happened." asked Anakin, looking at his arms clad in dark gloves. He didn't recognize his voice.

"You got a blaster shot to your mid – section. You nearly lost your lungs. Were it not for your Force powers you would be dead already. I managed to repair your body through the use of Sith Alchemy. I created this armored suit, so you would manage to continue fighting." said Jeviso.

"So what should I do?" asked Anakin.

"Anakin Skywalker will be officially dead for a while." he gave him a new lightsaber. Anakin activated it and red blade emerged from the hilt. "From now you will be known as Darth Vader. General of The Neutral Alliance armies."

Clone troopers, after psychological therapy. Started to train mandolorian fighters and new recruits from other sectors. Meanwhile Prime Minister managed to pull Maul out of his captivity. His most trusted commandos Gar Saxon and Rook Kast, managed to get him out of prison, with help of Prime Minister.

Unfortunately for the latter it was the last thing he had done. Several days later he was struck down by Darth Jeviso after the siege of the palace on Mandalore. Duchess Satin once again became the ruler of Mandolore, and Bo – Katan became commander of Mandolorian Forces, Traun commanded fleet, Vader was commander of the ground forces and Jeviso was Minister of Espionage and Counterespionage.

While Maul faced Grievous and lost, he fled for guidance to Mother Talzin, who gave him Night Brothers. Due to risky tactics he managed to capture general Grievous and count Dooku. But because of Jedi intervention both managed to escape. During the battle Maul killed Master Teplee, but fled due to combined forces Aayala, Windu and Kenobi.

In his final confrontation with his former master Maul was forced to fled, while Mother Talzin confronted Sidius. She died in their duel. While Maul stayed on his base in Mandolorian Sector, That was his mistake, Jeviso instantly found out about his appearance. Vader's Fist was sent to deal with his threat. Maul's forces were thin, since the betrayal of criminal elements. Only Death Watch remained. Vader found only empty base in strange ruins, He instantly warned Jeviso about results of his search.

Naruto instantly recognized the similiarity between the ruins on this base and ruins from the Separatist's project.

**Day later**.

"Okay, here is what we have: Maul escaped. His base located in strange ruins, the same where Dooqu's private project is situated…"

BAM!  
>Ahsoka rushed into conference room, breathing harshly.<p>

"Esteemed Consul, Jedi Order was banished from Republic!"


	4. Beacon

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Overlord, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

**Darth Jeviso.**

**Chapter IV.**

Tarkin smiled, he used lies, half – truths and forged evidence to frame the Jedi Order in start of Clone Wars. Before the giant court over Jedi started they managed to flee. Looks like green grog managed to predict something, there wasn't even a single holocrone left behind.

But still this round was his. Fleeing, they admitted their guilt. Even if Republic was forced to recognize the Confederacy as independent country, even if they lost most of their commanding officers, he managed to deal with main threat to his plans: Jedi Order.

Now Senate will be forced to agree with his plans to instate the Moff commanders instead of Jedi.

Meanwhile Supreme Chancellor was fuming due to Tarkin's stunt, he lost a potential apprentice, was forced to start the Inquisition program sooner than he wanted and while he managed to capture some of Force – sensitive people, but still… Hunting Jedi one by one was too costly.

Meanwhile Jedi Order built e new hideout on the South pole of Naruto's homeworld.

"Master Shaak Ti, it's good to see you once again." said Master Windu.

"It's good to see you too. But my arrival to this world already led to unfortunate consequences. I tried to teach our ways in Konoha, but except Hinata my apprentices had betrayed me, now in Elemental Countries under the leadership of so called "Child of the Prophecy" Konoha's ninja started violent conflicts with their neighbors. They managed to acquire quite the number of lightsabers."

"Most depressing, I heard that people of this world are somehow different, from what we are used to?"

"Due to unnatural energy field that we used to hide ourselves from the Sith, humans here started to bent energy in different ways, I already told you that elemental countries started to change energy into different elements and use it in constant war. Across the sea where we are, situated Bending countries where gifted used to bend elements. But only one of them can use all four, they call him or her Avatar."

"Him or her?"

"After death Avatar resurrects in other person once again, it can be predicted due to the cycle. Fire, Air, Water and Earth. Current one is Water. And current Avatar is young girl named Korra. My apprentice Hinata knows her. Order of White Lotus supported us and let us create our enclave here. This world except very strange fauna has physical resurrections of the Force called "Spirits"

"That girl… where is she now?" asked Windu.

"She is training in her Firebending, there!" Shaak Ti pointed to arena where the sparks of fire were seen.

"She needs guidance, Master Windu." said Shaak Ti.

"All my padawans… are sore subject for me." replied Windu.

"As are mine." said Shaak Ti. "But this girl is special."

"Last time I heard about "special child" it was Darth Jeviso." replied Windu.

Shaak Ti just sighed, remembering about her pupil. She knew that situation with lightsabers in hands of bloodthirsty Shinobi, needed to be dealt with. If she hadn't trusted other Kunoichi and listen to Hinata more… She knew that shinobi wouldn't listen. When they taste blood they usually become uncontrollable.

She also knew, who she needed to ask for help.

Jeviso will not miss the chance to repay "good" villagers and Minato Namikaze for denying him his human rights.

**Meanwhile with Jeviso**.

"So are you with us?" After Tarkin's stunt Jedi were viewed as dangerous fugitives in Republic's space. Due to help from many non – clone soldiers and use of the Force very few were captured and sent to Coruscant where Palpatin brainwashed them to turn them into his loyal agents of Inquisition. And who was Naruto to not use such opportunity?

General Rahm Kota, who believed that trained militia from natural born soldiers is superior to clone – troopers. As he told "they lacked… imagination". This man was someone, who Naruto desperately needed: an enforcer of sorts.

He already had trained army, motivation, but lacked the direction that Dark Lord could give him. It was a crime against everything Naruto believed in to let something like this to go to waste.

No… He armed them, supplied them, used them against his and in a way… their enemies. He spread chaos in Confederacy and Republic alike.

Naruto read reports from his spies, finding out that Republic found the same ruins that had found mandalorians and separatists.

"Hmm, since Republic and Confederacy are now in stalemate, they will use those "gates" to expand and conquer new territories, hmm Colonial Wars of sorts. That's of course if there is a suitable environment there. So right now war between Republic and Confederacy will come down to race between their scientists and strikes between their spies."

"Separatists started before Republic scientists, so they will also use Republic's army poor condition and try to make them look weak, incompetent, to cover this up they will use resources from every possible source, so Republic will be the last user of these "gates", Dooku doesn't know about the "gates" that I found in Maul's base."

"The only possible way for Separatists to pull a stunt like this is to attack one of the planets that are under Republic's control."

He looked at the hologram of Kashyyyk.

Naruto's prediction came true really fast, Confederacy's forces invaded Kashyyk, and without Jedi's help Senate decided that leaving the wookies to themselves were the best cause of action.

So if somebody wouldn't interfere Kashyyyk will turn into giant factory of slave labor power. Separatists didn't count for the two things: unmatched tactical genius of admiral Traun, who pulverized all Confederacy's armadas within two hours and unimaginable rage of Darth Vader, who turned the battle – plagued planet into peaceful one just in a week.

Without rules of Jedi Order and with teachings of Darth Jeviso and Qui – Gon Jinn, who returned from the lands of the dead, Anakin was now stronger than ever. His rage was focused and under control always prepared to destroy his enemies, his emotions and instincts bound by his will. As his new master told him: "One must reach balance within himself, before he tries to bring it to the Galaxy."

Jeviso, though was younger, had wisdom that slipped far elder beings. Unlike Jedi he told Anakin that destroying all emotions isn't healthy: "If Jedi – Knight should be an example of all good that you can think about, than how getting rid of all emotions even those like compassion, love, hope and other positive ones comes in that picture? Jedi tell us that words like 'justice", "truth", "mercy" and "forgiveness" should come to your mind, when you think about Jedi. But how can we think about those words, when in reality they are slowly turning into emotionless killing machines?"

Anakin for the first time in his life felt himself free.

Nobody prepared Republic for what happened on Kashyyyk, enraged by lack of action on Republic's side, wookies cut of all ties with Republic and get in Neutral Alliance. Enraged by their actions Palpatine tried to persuade Senate to put a bounty on the heads of the leaders of Neutral Alliance. It was a first time when he failed in it.

Key members of the Senate rebelled against such decision, they said that their finances and recourses aren't enough to support the war on two fronts that will follow after something like that. Palpatine grit his teeth and shut up.

**Once again with Vader and Jeviso**.

"Our position is as strong as ever, Lord Vader." Said Jeviso to other Sith while they stood on "Malevolence's" bridge. "My spies report that Darth Sidius' contacts seek the ancient artifacts forged by Sith Lords thousands upon thousands years ago, I heard that a group of smugglers has one of those "artifacts". We need to get it first."

"So we get in reduce everyone to zero and get out?"

Jeviso placed his hand upon the Vader's shoulder. "My friend reputation in this world is a great thing, it also helps when you need to buy something, like now. To not gain attention of republic forces I will go there with Kota his men and money."

"And what about me?"

"I need you on more aggressive diplomatic mission. I heared that a band of slavers tried to hide in our sector. You must find them and do what you must make it public and cruel. People must see that we are protecting their rights and freedoms."

"And what will they talk about smugglers?"

'They have right for the trade, haven't they?"

**Meanwhile in secure prison**.

Bariss Offee tried to move her hands but shackles on her hands and legs made it impossible. Suddenly red blade pierced the metal door.

"Rise and shine, little slut." green, pale skinned female twi'lek covered in Sith tattoos, get into the cell.

"Master? I thought that you told me that if I got captured I'm on my own?"

"You are the best sucker around and I already get used to your body." She used her lightsaber to cut the shackles of Offee. "Let's get out of here I need to "relax" a bit."

Darth Geisti, known as most nymphomaniac She – Sith for all history of Dark Order, get her new apprentice out of prison.

**On "Malevolence"**.

Naruto stood on his bridge and looked over the reports. "So the ship "Uhumele" is the one that we need. And their Captain, Schurk – Heren is our client."

"What are we buying?" asked Kota.

"How the fuck should I know?" questioned Naruto instead.

"So basically it can be even Sith Lord's toilet?"

"I hate you so much sometimes Kota."

"Feelings are mutual."

"Where we should met our client?"

"That moon, the meeting is organized by Fane Petturi."

"And who is he?"

"Fat, lying bastard."

Schrurk – Heren and his team alongside the Jedi Dass Jenir followed fat midget in old space suit.

"So, who is our mysterious buyer?" asked Captain.

"Me." Replied an old voice from insides of the cave where Fane led them. "It can't be…" muttered Dass. "You know him?" asked Chrysa. "Yes, he's Rahm Kota, Jedi General, who thought that Clone Troopers don't fit for battle."

"Looks like at least one of you had his head on right place, when he needed it."

"So where is it?" asked Kota. Smugglers instantly placed the box before Jedi. Several strikes of lightsaber revealed the black cascket.

"Marvelous!" said Fane.

"Stay away from it fatso." said Kota. "I have my own specialist." Everybody turned to the ship, where dark figure slowly emerged from. "I think you already know Darth Jeviso."

"Sith?" screamed Dass.

"If you need a Jedi ask Jedi, if you need to deal with Sith artifact ask Sith."

"Oubliette." said Naruto. He grabbed the casket's door and pulled up, revealing its insides. Within the the legendary Jebble Box lied body of a woman, a human woman. Her skin was pale with long black hair done up in a long braid, covered with tight white cloth. She wore a bodice like suit, skin tight, with slender armoured shoulder pads and long black gloves stretching from her elbows to her hands, a loincloth hung from with skin tight black leather and knee high black leather boots with silver clasps, a lighsaber hilt was latched to her black utility belt, telling Jeviso that whoever she was she was either Jedi or Sith.

"No more than I expected." said fat midget. "Stasis casket or not no one could survive four thousand years."

Yet deep within Jeviso sensed the small spark of life and with each passing moment it shone brighter and brighter until it felt like a little sun. A sudden and loud gasp brought attention back to the coffin as human woman sat straight upright, gasping for air as if someone had tried to drown her in a lake. It was like she had recently awoken from dreadful nightmare.

"Zayne!" she half – gasped, half – screamed, as she shot up and grabbed Jeviso's shoulders with a strong grip. Sith, seemingly not missing a beat held her steady as she continued to gas for breath, leaning against his armored chest as she slowly rose. She began to speak as she regained herself. "Have the Jedi come?"

She took one last breath before looking at her savior. "Are you… Did you save me?" Millennia old Jedi slowly rose to her feet massaging her right temple. "No!" she suddenly screamed. "I can feel it! It's still here…" Her eyes changed color and became bloody crimson. "Curse you, you are still with me!"

She turned her head to them. "How long was we, I… inside?"

Fatso scratched his chin. "It's hard to say, but I think you entered Oubliette, just before the bombardment of Jebble, midway through Mandolorian wars, it's a miracle that the device sustained you for so long!"

Yellow blade appeared before his face.

"How… LONG?"

Midget sweated. "N – nearly four thousand years."

"Four thousand years… Than Zayene failed." She let go of Fane, only to grab him once again. "Than what about Covenant? Has it succeeded?"

"Covenant? I do not know anything about Covenant."

"Four thousand years… it's no surprise… Than what's about Mandolorians, had they conquered the galaxy?"

"Mandolorians?"

"Excuse me…" interrupted their dialogue, Jeviso. "But do you mean the conflict between the Republic and mandolorians led by Mandolore the Ultimate?"

"Y – yes." replied the Jedi. "Wait you are not a Jedi!"

"You not so fluffy yourself with a Sith amulet across your neck." parried Jeviso. "But I'm the only one, who knows at least something about your time."

"Than what happened?"

"Foolishness of the Jedi Order and Republic Senate, nearly led to the destruction of the Republic were it not for the Revanchists, Jedi, who followed future Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Revan. But that's another story."

"And what about Rakghouls?"

"Isolated and wiped out on Taris." replied Jeviso.

"Than Republic still stands?"

"Not in a way it was." stated Kota. "Jedi Order was framed for starting Clone Wars, and banished from Republic."

"Then why didn't you deal with those, who conspired against you?" asked dark – haired woman.

"Dealt?" raised his eyebrow Kota.

"Yes, it was one of the main functions of Jedi Order, to protect Republic, sometimes from itself… AGH!" Ruby in the amulet glowed, and woman's eyes turned blood red. "I can sense you Sith, show yourself before the eyes of Karness Muur."

He emerged from the shadows red lightsaber in his right hand and left behind his back, his noble and grim appearance was well known for everyone in the room. Except maybe millennia – old Jedi.

"Count Dooku." said Jeviso. "It's such an honor. How did you find us?"

"There is a little fat rat among you."

Everybody turned to Fane Petturi. "I… okay it was me. Who else did you expect actually?"

"Don't you think, that you are a bit outnumbered dear Count?" asked Naruto.

"On the contrary, young one…" Dooku raised his left hand signaling his forces to come out of hiding. "I never came alone."

Naruto ignited his lightsaber and prepared himself to face Dooku, while Kota, Dass, smugglers and Kota's men faced the forces of Confederacy.

Celeste Morn fell to her knees, under Muurs comments.

"_So many potential hosts, this Count looks promising."_

Celeste saw a burning Galaxy, Dooku with amulet and armies of Rakghoul, who followed him, Muur assaulted her mind with other set of images. She saw Dooku kneeling before the ethereal image of Karness Muur, with robbed figure lying lifeless on the floor a bit right to them, she knew it was a Sith Lord, maybe it was even Dooku's former Master.

She finally returned to real space and saw, how armoured figure slowly pushed Count Dooku back. She felt that other Sith was stronger, Count, though skilled, was not fast or strong enough to deal with his younger counterpart. Dooku leapt back and assaulted younger Sith with lightning, the one called Darth Jeviso get the strike on his sword and reflected it back at the Darth Tyrannus. Much to Celeste's surprise reflected back, lightning was shaped as sphere, it exploded when it get in contact with Tyrannus.

"_Yes! Yes! That one is much better! More powerful! Younger! Perfect!" _Muur's whispers in her head became louder and once again the wave of images assaulted her mind. This time it was young Sith he stood on the pile of bodies with his sword above his head like he was celebrating his victory.

Jeviso slowly walked to the kneeling Celeste Morn. "We are out of time, you can either go with us or stay here."

Than it happened, gold scarab detached itself from Celeste's neck and shot forward, successfully evading Jeviso's lightsaber it latched to his neck.

Loud clicking sound was heard in the cave.

**Karness Muur. A Sith, who bite more than he could chew**.

Finally he had done it.

An ultimate container.

His will is strong but he will deal with everything.

Different images, memories and thoughts invaded Muur's consciousness.

_He saw a great demon._

_A child abused by everyone._

_A child, who everyone lied to._

_A child, who run away._

_A child, who get to Korriban._

_A child, who became Sith._

_Sith, who has been tutored by Jedi._

_Sith, who became a Grey Master._

_Then a massive clawed hand grabbed him. __**"Sorry, pal. But it's already a bit too crowded here."**_

The last thing he heard was laughter vicious and joyful.

The last thing he saw was giant and sharp ebony claws.

Ripped to shreds, dying from wounds inflicted by giant demon, Karness Muur ceased to exist.

Celeste fell to her knees, her body completely numb. She finally heard only silence; it was most joyful moments in her life.

Jeviso slowly raised up, he made a few steps forward and heard a groan from his right side, he turned his head to see Count Dooku, groaning under pile of rubble. This was the greatest chance he could get, thought Naruto about situation, but than his gaze returned to Celeste, and between two options "killing your enemy" and "saving the sexy Jedi" he had chosen "saving the sexy Jedi."

He took Celeste bridal style and gave his forces a signal to retreat.

**Later with Count Dooku**.

"Lost? Am I hearing you right, my apprentice? The Sith artifact of immense strength is now… lost to us? Due to actions of unknown young Sith, no less?" Darth Sidius was really pissed, not only he needed to deal with Tarkin's stunts and Senate sissies but now his own apprentice decided to be incompetent.

In recent time he really hated the fact that there is only 24 hours in the day.

He was so desperate that even considered cloning himself. (Not the pure ones he already created. No. Sentient ones to finally deal with all rubbish in the Republic and Confederacy.)

With his hands too full with his projects, Sidius was unable to search for the Jedi. And it doubled his rage, he hated when everything was not going according to the plan.

Due to this some of the officers already faced his rage.

Now it was Dooku's turn.

"Talisman tried to posses young Sith, so destruction of the amulet has also a good point."

"But you failed to execute my orders! This is incompetence and incompetence I will not tolerate."

Lightning stroke violently from his fingers Dooku screamed from pain that grew stronger with each passing second.

"_Cough, cough."_ Sidius turned his head, only to see General Grievous. _"Lord Sidius, we nearly finished our work over the Star Gates."_

"Good. Show me."

**With Darth Jeviso**.

"So your name is Celeste Morne?" asked Jeviso, sitting near Celeste, who was attached to different machines with a lot of tubes.

"Yes I was Jedi Guardian during Mandolorian Wars. What happened? How did I spend four thousand years in that casket? Zayne said, that he will send help as soon as possible."

"Official record about Oubliette, says that it was destroyed after a mountain fell upon it."

"Mountain… No surprise that Zayne presumed me dead."

Their conversation was interrupted by opened doors and young togruta woman, who appeared in the door, clad in tight red armour.

"Well what do you think?" asked she.

"Good, it looks perfect on you." replied Jeviso. "It looks good on you." He walked around. "Shows your sexy ass and breasts."

"Hey!"

"Mandolorian armour is like that Ahsoka, Bo – Katan is sexy too, but a lot of guns, which she wears with it, kinda… stop all comments."

"I have a cool lightsaber." grimly stated Ahsoka.

"Lightsaber plus sexy girl in tight armor means +100 to sexiness."

"Hmm." Ahsoka turned her back to them and left the med bay.

"You are right." said Celeste.

"About armours, girls and lightsabers?"

"That too, but her ass is really sexy."

"I know, yours too by the way, I checked when I carried you."

That day Darth Jeviso found out that pillows thrown by Force are terrifying weapons.

**Later**.

Being summoned by your Master automatically means problems. When said Master is on your homeworld planet, filled with super – killers it means well… shit.

Those thoughts coursed through Naruto's head, when he flew his personal ship to the meeting with Shaak Ti. He gently landed his ship on icy field where Shaak Ti waited for him.

"It's good to see you apprentice."

"I can already sense, that something bad happened. Tell me Master what have you done?"

"I was… too trusting. I took several apprentices all of them were kunoichi, I managed to find something really good, a vault with lightsabers, it looked like Jedi were here once."

"Anything else?"

"Yellow crystals. But one of my apprentices betrayed me, her name was Sakura. She did it for a boy."

"And how I came into a picture?"

"I send Hinata to negotiate."

"You have ten seconds to persuade me to not kill you."

"Hinata will wait for us there, I and her will negotiate with Konoha's representatives."

"They will kill you."

"That's why I need you, you are the only one, who can take care of this."

"Follow me, how much time do we have, till Jedi will suspect something?"

"Enough for you to get me there, and if something goes wrong…"

"I will deal with everyone."

**With Hinata**.

She waited for her Master and thought about Naruto. The irony of situation, Naruto the Sith, tried to help them, while her fellow apprentices betrayed them all.

She turned her head to see Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kurenai and Tsunade.

"Where is she?" asked Tsunade.

"She will be here soon." replied Hinata.

They raised their heads, to see a shuttle that gently landed near them, Shaak Ti slowly marched from it.

"It's good to see you." said Tsunade.

"I cannot say the same about you girls, I should have listened to the worlds of my close friend, he knew that Konoha always takes and never gives back."

"Shut your trap freak!" exploded Sakura.

"Watch your mouth young lady." replied Shaak Ti.

"I know Why you are here, said Tsunade, but we will not give up the blades. Also we managed to create a double bladed one using the crystals you left."

Tsunade raised her hand and Sasuke, Kakashi and Asuma landed near them.

"Give up or prepare to be detained." said Kakashi.

This time It was Shaak Ti, who gave a signal. Kakashi didn't manage to close his mouth when a red blade pierced through it and get from the back of his head. Figure in the black cloak made a leap back and landed before them.

"I knew that returning here will get violent, so I asked my other apprentice to back me up."

"And what can one man do?" asked Tsunade.

Violent lightning forced all her followers to their knees.

"Do you understand why now?" asked figure in robes.

"Yes, but you should have dealt with me first."

She threw a tri – pronged kunai in front of them. And in a poof of a smoke a tall, blonde haired man appeared. The fourth Hokage prepared for battle.

"Minato…"

"They already dealt with others, I need you to deal with young Hyuuga and that… Shaak Ti."

He made a step forward to the figure in robes, while Shaak Ti and Hinata engaged Tsunade.

"Interesting blade and choice of attire." said Minato activating his double edged lightsaber. "But I have two."

"Such a coincidence, said Darth Jeviso, me too!" red and yellow blades crossed, while their weilders tried to overpower each other.

"I defeated countless Iwa shinobi, stopped the Third Ninja War, I'm hailed as Fastest Man Alive…"

"I'm interested in what's your wife says to that title." Jeviso kicked his knee, making Minato lose his balance and fell to his knee. Bright flash of red crossed his arm. Minato's right arm fell to the ground.

"Shaak Ti, Hinata, return to the ship, others will return to their consciousness soon."

Two Jedi and Sith quickly fled on Jeviso's ship.

"You kinda… forgot to tell me that Minato Namikaze is fucking alive!" nearly screamed Jeviso

"Naruto – kun, don't scream at Master, his return was surprise for everyone, except old Third, but he still wants to find, capture and brainwash you into being a weapon for Konoha, Fourth's return with his wife and daughter was rather… unexpected." said Hinata.

Naruto gripped the metal deck. "I will deal with him, he will be jealous of the dead, when I will deal with him."

**Week Later. Confederacy Star Gate**.

"General Grievous." Darth Tyrannus slowly walked to the most feared Confedracy warrior. "How is the progress of our project?"

"_Cough, cough. It's already active, our fist ships already are past the gates, cough, cough, and started construction of the second gates to connect with ours. Cough, cough."_

"You need to do something with your lungs, general. Have at least minimal information about space on the other side?" asked Dooku.

_Cough, cough. Yes we managed to find maps, samples of weapons and information on races. Cough, cough. Some we found in that thing called Extranet."_

"And?"

"_First of all they have no hyperspace technology."_

"You reported that they had already reached the era of star communication. How do they have no hyperspace technology?" asked Dooku.

"_They used giant technological devices cough, cough known as Mass Relays for travel between stars, cough, cough. Their political structure is alliance of sorts, cough, cough, very close, or I can even say an analogy for Republic, it's ruled by Consul,but unlike Senate they represent not planets, but races, capital is a space station known as Citadel. Sire, it's length 44,7 kilometers and width is 12,8 kilometers…_

After this Dooku became very unhappy, dealing with races, who can build such a colossus wasn't in his planes.

"_But all that things weren't created by current races. Cough, cough. I will return to this question later. Even though there are a lot of representatives from different races, all power belongs, cough, cough, to three key players. First – Asari Republic."_

By the move of generals hand a hologram featuring blue humanoid figure, certainly of female gender. Beautiful face and breasts confirmed this theory. Instead of hair on the head of humanoid were some sort of leather or corneous like appendages, that reminded about twi'lek's lekku, but shorter and in much greater numbers.

"_Unlike their appearance, asari is monosexual race. Cough, cough. They live for several centuries and have natural abilities in what they call Biotics. Cough, cough. It's similar to the Force, but still different. Cough, cough. I presume you will investigate this count. Their war potential isn't researched yet, but it less than the second player's."_

Grievous pushed several buttons, and another image appeared.

"_Turian's Hierarchy. Cough, cough. Very militarized society, technically each turian is serving on military – related job. Their country is a… chosen monarchy if I call it right. Their monarch is chosen by consul of generals and previous monarch – the Primarch. Cough, cough. They chose new ruler through careful rating of their deeds for turian society. New Primarch must be respected by people, really good in ruling and made something great for their society."_

"It's very interesting, but what about their war potential."

"_I give it very high rating, but I can be mistaken, our technologies differ too much. I also note, that organic food natural for humans, is poisonous for them."_

He once again changed the image.

"_Salarians. Cough, cough. Information about their society is limited, their war potential is the least among three races. They are weak physically, live for four decades, they have abilities for quick reproduction, but they limit their population on purpose. They are known for high speed of thinking, because of that other races saw them as great researchers and inventors. Cough, cough. This is higly uncertain, because than two thousand years couldn't steal the secrets of asari, who still hold the place as most technologically advanced race. Cough, cough, they also failed to stunt the technological growth of other races."_

Grievous once again, changed the files.

"_Cough, cough. Krogans. They don't have a seat in Consul, their integration in the higher advanced society was also forced. Two thousand years ago, Consul get in contact with aggressive race, cough, cough, known as Rachnee. They were an insectoid race, which used organic technologies. Cough, cough. To stop this threat they used the race of warrior, humanoid, giant lizards. Cough, cough. Their culture remind the mix between trandoshanian and mandolorian ones."_

"_Krogans managed to overpower rachnee, they received glory and honorobal title of "Rachnee's hammer", soon they started expansion to worlds without population, Consul didn't even bulge, umtil started to lose it's own colonies. Cough, cough. So when they captured outer worlds and started their expansion to the inside ones… Well, only founding of Turian Hierarchy managed to save the situation."_

Grievous once again changed the files.

"_Competence of any research department was under question, since krogans were salarians' project they were at fault. Citadel's Consul was forced to create a new department, it's members were called SPECTRs in other words Special Corpus of Tactical Research. Cough, cough. Conflicts didn't teach them anything. Forces of Turian Hierarchy plays the role of Consul's army. I didn't need to remind you that they are country themselves, an independent one."_

Dooku smiled, they were already prepared, he just needed to stretch his hand to take the fruit from the tree.

"_Now, the greatest mystery of this new Galaxy. Human race. Cough, cough."_

"Humans? What are they doing here?" asked Dooku. "Are you sure that this is not some… double race."

"_Yes this is strange, but they are humans no less, they are the youngest race, which started the spaceflight recently, just nearly two centuries ago and still don't have seat in the Consul. Their war potential is high, they already had war conflict with turians, which ended in a draw."_

"Interesting, it's very interesting. We can use this to our advantage. Discrimination from other races will play on our side, anything else?"

"_Other races are not as interesting, but very interesting is law about II, quarians, race that once had place in Consul created special robots called geth, three hundred years ago they rebelled against their creators. Cough, cough."_

Dooku frowned. When droids, get the understanding of aggression against organic life, they will not stop until all organic life is destroyed. But according to all information that general Grievous gathered these droids stopped. Quarians lived on their Migrating Fleet, "largest" fleet in their Galaxy. Dooku chuckled, those things that they proudly called "Spaceships", "Frigates", "Cruisers" and "Dreadnoughts".

The biggest one that they have is asari's dreadnought "Destiny Ascension", and their biggest dreadnoughts is slightly above thousand meters. Dooku smiled. While he couldn't deal with Republic forces now, he can expand the territories of Confederacy through the capture of new territories.

This Zero Element will come in handy, in their galaxy their only one planet where such thing could be found, but in other one…

**Meanwhile with Darth Jeviso, Darth Vader, admiral Thrawn and others**.

"So the biggest thing they have is that dreadnoughts?" asked Jeviso.

"Quarian's Lifeships are bigger in height. But their firepower is less than… desirable." said Thrawn. "Malevolence" alone will deal with anything they can throw. Especially with ion cannons."

"Anything else HK?"

"Scornful statement: those dumb organics never learn, not only they have only small squadrons, that they proudly call fleets. Every technological marvel they have is just copying more advances Prothean's race."

"And where will be our gates?"

"Statement: where they last opened to. Locals call that place Terminus Systems."

"Good, I will lead investigation of Maul's disappearance and oversee the building of our station there personally. Admiral Thrawn, Lord Vader, you shall stay here and keep our enemies in line, while I, Ventress, Ahsoka, Celeste, Kota and his men, alongside Bo – Katan and her Nite Owls will follow there, after construction we will place one legion there. I predict that Republic and Confederacy will try to claim the territories for themselves."

"I also have an addition to your team: sergeant Ar'alani, she is from Chiss Dominion, banished, like I was. She has very original mindset. For insubordination, during some really stupid orders, she was banished from Dominion."

"Hmm, I already betted on one chiss, and he became an admiral, betting on other with recommendation from said chiss is… perfect."

"Good, sergeant Ar'alani come in." said Thrawn into communicator.

High and beautiful chiss woman came into the consul chambers. Her long dark hair flowed behind her, in red eyes Jeviso saw a mischievous spark, she licked her lips smiled and saluted. Jeviso sensed through his abilities, how she tried to show herself from needed point of view, counting her tight uniform, only HK didn't gulp in the room.

"Good, very good." said Jeviso, while everyone in the room guessed about what was commentary: young chiss' skills that were so praised by admiral or her breasts that were really… impressive.

"Let's return to our discussion, sergeant Ar'alani, since you will coordinate our spy network there, you should stay and listen. Let's return to most advanced race – asari. What do you think about construction of their… dreadnought?"

"With all due respect…" started Vader "This is the most ridiculous construction I had ever seen. It is designed so stupidly that it can't be used for ANY tactical missions. You cannot use it to land ground forces. Keeping a reasonable group of aviation is impossible, I'm not talking about repairing this thing. It's anything , but the warship. Since asari is a race of female looking humanoids our engineers already called those things a "flying vaginas" tried to joke Vader

"I hope they found a quick way to deal with them without ramming our ships in them." venomously stated Jeviso.

**With Dooku**.

"Where are our Gates opened to?" asked Dooku.

"_Asari Republic."_ replied Grievous.

"We will send Admiral Trench, he will have orders to provoke them. Since they have laws against II, we will receive aggression instead of any possible contact. And when they will try to submit us to their will… You General Grievous will do with this "gifted" race, what you usually do with "gifted" people."

Grim and vicious laughter of general Grievous was heard everywhere on the ship.

**Several days later. Bridge of "Malevolence"**.

Naruto looked over the map of this new Galaxy, While his forces nearly completed creation of the base, he decided to take "Malevolence" and with Celeste, Ahsoka and Kota he flew to explore this new galaxy.

He looked at the black empty space of cosmos filled with bright spots of the stars, and thought that it would be miracle… if Bo – Katan and Ventress will not kill each other when he will return. He also thought that he needed a "few test subjects" of flora and "fauna", in other words he needed biotics and humans, other bastards he can always catch in Terminus Systems.

He looked at small planet at back side of the universe, that will became his hunting ground and smiled. Minutes later he looked how, Kota's men get into the shuttle and looked at Ahsoka Celeste and Kota. He made a motion with his hand giving Celeste an invitation to come with him.

When they get passed the atmosphere Jeviso already understood, that something was wrong, very wrong. When everything felt so empty… Even in such Force – crippled galaxy such as this, he knew death when he felt one.

"Sindic Jeviso." he turned his head to Sergeant Ar'alani. "Your instructions are completed."

"Good, you prepared translation devices?" asked Jeviso.

"Yes, replied sergeant, but device can translate only human languages."

"There are several?"

"Yes and they differ greatly."

"Good, it will suffice, since we are going to human's colony. How's it called by the way?" asked Jeviso.

"Colony on Iden Prime." replied Ar'alani.

"Two minutes before landing!" screamed pilot. "Landing place is in twelve kilometers from local military base."

Naruto turned to HK units and ordered them to take positions around the transport. "Follow me." Said Naruto to Ahsoka, Ar'alani and several troopers. Everything was as before, until IT appeared. It's presence was giant, ancient and calm like best of the Jedi, except that the Force around it was swirling violently and screamed in millions of the voices. Voices, that it silenced itself.

"W – what's that?" asked Ahsoka. "It's like a planet filled with Dark Side."

"This isn't a planet, Ahsoka. It's a living being."

"WHA?" Naruto could bet, orientating by the feeling of the Force, that young togruta's eyes were as big as dinner plates, he couldn't see her face under the helmet after all.

"Sindic." Naruto turned his face to Ar'alani. "We found signals of three space ships on our channels. "

"So not in time…" Force shook in anticipation of many deaths, Naruto started to think about variants: to base there was only two kilometers left, but even if they were near the base, than silently get in and took data and found biotics will be impossible. Retreating will not give any results. If they goes to the shuttle immediately, they will leave before the big ships will arrive, but their goal will not be achieved and return to try once again…

"How fast they will be here." Before Ar'alani managed to ask, from the side of the base a bright flash of light had been seen, followed by loud clapping sound.

"They cannot be here so fast." Said Ar'alani trying to get in contact with "Malevolence", Kota reported that big ships will be near the planet only after twenty minutes. Small frigates are already here, they come to the planet hiding under the cloaking devices.

Return to orbit was not an option now, return while light air forces of unknown enemy will confront the forces of planetary defense… Jeviso opened the map on his datapad attached to his left armoured glove. He looked at the map and pointed on the area showing point of their destination to ar'alani. "Here, we must get here."

Only problem was that, when they get to the base they landed in the best point. To get to the area shown to Naruto by Force, they needed to return and change direction. Also, according to the map a small colonist's settlement was there. Since there was a lot of building devices, so Naruto's group could find anything there from slavers to drug dealers or ancient artifacts like Star map or his Gates. When force is leading you it's like a lottery. You cannot lose, but sometimes your prize… is really strange.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto received a massage from Kota that biggest ship of the invader's fleet landed and released assault groups on the planet's surface. Naruto didn't even bulge from that statement, but when he sensed, how giant source of Dark Side started to land too, he started to sweat a little.

Naruto demandingly stretched his hand to sergeant Ar'alani and she gave him a pair of binoculars. "Hmm, started Naruto, assault groups made from strange looking droids… And most strange fact is that I can't fell their commander… Such fact is unusual even for our galaxy, but here with unnatural fear of II local organics will never built anything smarter than 5th level… Ahsoka, stop thinking so loudly."

"I'm sorry, Jeviso. But shouldn't we… deal with them." asked Ahsoka.

"Usually people say that compassion is a Jedi thing and cruelty is ours. I say that rationality is what should lead a Sith and my rationality says that leaving twenty droids behind isn't really wise." Jeviso activated his lightsaber and showed his group an example and teleported to the first droid and beheaded him.

Geth ended really fast, Jeviso was even disappointed by that fact, but he forced the Dark Side away and once again bid his emotions.

"Jeviso." He turned to Ahsoka, who came from a group of soldiers, who already started to ravage Geth's bodies. "We have a survivor."

Jeviso followed her. In his head he silently tried to understand how he missed the only survivor. Young dark haired woman was treated by his soldiers, when he get close he hid his lightsaber and a local – looking weapon made by his technicians in his hands. He wasn't afraid that his armor was a bit too strange, most of the special forces wore an armor made and customized originally.

Woman returned to her senses and tried to get up, unfortunately a surge of pain forced her back to the earth. Jeviso stretched his hand and woman reluctantly took it.

"Thank you, commander, sergeant Ashley Williams reporting for duty, sir." she saluted.

"At ease soldier, report." Naruto used the Force to easier persuade Ashley and make her think that she is working with Alliance Special Forces. Strange abbreviation "N7" glimpsed in the back of her mind, while he changed Ashley's memories.

"Geth attack, sire." replied Ashley.

"What this junkheads need her in…"

"In the backwater colony? Same as you I think, prothean beacon."

"Sire." heard Naruto, Ar'alani's voice, through inner link. "Two soldiers are going to your position, male and female."

"Good, I need more soldiers in such situations." thought Naruto.

Newly arrived, were clad in middle – class armour, Jeviso couldn't see their faces due to the helmets on their heads. One of them, female one, was gifted. Not powerful, but in this galaxy with Force in such a poor state… it was unimaginable level. But counting that monstrosity on the planet it was no surprise, that Jeviso failed to sense Ashley and the other female, he was sure, that he will miss even the whole Jedi Order and Darth Sidius himself in such situation.

"And who are you?" asked Ashley the newly arrived. "Commander Shepard." replied female. "Alliance special forces. Report."

Ashley sighed and repeated the story.

"… if it wasn't for commander, I'm afraid, we will not be talking now."

"Commander?" Shepard turned her head to Jeviso.

"I can't add anything… my colleague."

"I never heard, that anyone except me was send here." Her arm slowly moved to her pistol.

"I never thought that admiral should report to every agent?" asked Jeviso.

"Okey, we will deal with this later, right now we need to save the beacon."

"By the way you can call me… Jeviso."

Adding to their forces sergeant Williams they continued their path to beacon, all this time Jeviso looked how Shepard worked. She was talented and her talent was already shaped by the harsh school of war. He saw it her movements, in how she destroyed enemy's forces. No nerves, no wasted movements it was almost automatical for her. An habit she acquired from years of doing it.

Jeviso smiled, she never used force while she did it, he saw how Shepard used it on pure instincts when she raised morale of her followers with just one word. If only she wasn't so old…

Compared to her other humans looked rather… pathetic. Even biotic, who was with Shepard was less than worthy of his position. Jeviso, who constantly read soldiers' thought, managed to find that this "beacon" is very important for Alliance and political situation itself. From his point of view sending for it's rescue something less than battalion of Special Forces was rather stupid.

"Where is the beacon?" asked Shepard, when they reached the archeologists' camp.

"Sire, I heard that they decided to move it." said Ashley.

"So the only way… is to cosmoport." said Naruto.

When they looked at the way to the cosmoport, Jeviso instantly understood that a lot of bad things will happen there.

Several minutes later they looked at the rows of stakes with bodies on them. "Such cruelty." said Ashley. "For what." They were sensed really strange in the Force. For those, who recently died there was a bit too much life in them. Adding the strange spots on their skin and how the bodies were situated… Droids are not organics they will not do something like that just for fun. Their actions are decided by logic.

"Look it's moving!" Ashley pointed to the nearest body.

"Stop this instant!" Shepard didn't wait for strange cyborgs to get close. She glowed with strange violet light and threw a ball of energy at deformed figures that already ran to them.

Loud screeches from to the left of their position made them turn their heads, crowd of already turned people, ran to them.

"Civilians…" said Shepard preparing her pistol. Looks like as psychological weapon it works really good. Ashley and Kaidan just looked and didn't shoot. If they were alone, they would already be added to the mass of cyber – zombie.

Only when the last of them fell to the earth everybody sighed in relief.

Shepard put her weapon in the holster and made the gesture for others to follow. Large prothean structure with glowing green lines was on the flying platform could be seen in far away. They walked from the space between the buildings.

"Scatter and try to find something." said Jeviso, while Shepard kneeled near the corpse that lied in the center of the open space near the buildings.

"Nihlus, you fool." said Shepard.

"You know him?" asked Jeviso.

"My supervisor. Lost beacon, dead specter, Consul will fuck the ambassador, he will fuck the high command and high command will fuck me, all because that he decided that alone he moves faster." replied Shepard. "Strange, judging by wound the one who shoot him, was right behind him, how did it came to this? Why Nihlus let somebody stand in his bkind spot… unless he trusted that someone."

She rose to her feet and looked at the massive form of beacon in far away. And at that moment Kaiden arrived with a civilian. "Commander we found a survivor and a possible witness."

"Who are you and how did you survive?" instantly started her interrogation Shepard.

"I… em… well… there is that little room over there, where we used to… ehm… "relax" over there…"

"So he survived because he is lazy? I want something like this" said Ashley.

"Enough of this!" finally exploded Shepard. "You saw what happened to the turian? Tell me!"

"Okay, okay! First there were a lot of geth, than this turian came, while he searched around another turian came in and the first one called him Saren, than when the first turned his back to him, Saren shoot him in the back of his neck."

"Great!" said Shepard. "Commander Jeviso, can you use your scanner to find our enemies?"

"23 to the west, 21 to the east and 25 on the north near the Beacon." replied Naruto using an advances Force sensing.

"Good, Kaiden you know what to do." Alenko sighed. "Why I'm the only one, who is doing it."

"Stop it already Kaiden." Laughed Shepard. "Maybe if you had better shooting results…" Growling Kaiden Alenko went to force geth away from their positions. When he ran back glowing with biotic energy with horde of geth on his tail, Naruto smiled under his helmet, before he opened fire.

Kaiden breathed heavily near the pile of geth bodies. "I'm tired and for today there will be no biotics from me."

"Don't worry. You did as planned." said Darth Jeviso. "The path is clear."

Two minutes later they stood before the Beacon, green lines on it pulsed, showing that it was activated.

"Strange…" said Ashley "I was near it before and there were no green lines."

Shepard hmed and continued her search for any possible leads about where this "Saren" person went to. Jeviso relaxed a bit, because the Force was silent and than he committed a mistake of unskilled force user. When you live with whisper of Force in your ears for your entire life, you start to depend on it. And when it is silent… Naruto had forgotten, how much can change in just one second.

While both of them, he and Shepard searched for leads, Ashley decided to cease her hunger for information. She went a bit closer to the Beacon and then a bright stream of light hit her and started to pull her to itself.

Shepard leaped forward pushing Ashley away from the light, and Jeviso using a Force step appeared near her. Bright green light engulfed both of them and Beacon pushed them away moments later. Shepard lifelessly fell near Jeviso, who managed to land on his feet.

So he saw, how the greatest vault of knowledge in this galaxy… exploded in a bunch of green sparks.

**AN: Soon will be updated Overfox, Sacred Tree and either Reckoning or with Blood and Rage of Crimson Rage.**


End file.
